


A Clone and his Jetii

by OutcastTrip1995



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And yes ... what was implied between him and Aurra DID happen, Bic is ... Bic, Citadel ARC, Dagorlad and Mace Windu do NOT get along, Dagorlad was NOT happy about going to Pacifist Mandalore, Dagorlad's big brother did in fact survive Galidraan, Grouchy clones, He still thinks Talan's very much deceased, He'd have much rather gone to Keldabe, He's gonna find his baby brother now tho', Heaven help anyone who gets in his way, Mandalorian shenanigans, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Nor does he like to cooperate with others, Not that Dagorlad knows, Outcast Company Shenanigans, Swipes doesn't share well, Swipes is ... interesting to say the least, Talan thought his baby brother was dead too, Talk about a shock to the system, The whole mess with Boba really pissed Dagorlad off, This is basically my OC's story, This is gonna get interesting -evil grin-, Worst mistake of Dagorlad's life up to that point in his opinion, Yes after much persuasion ..., originally posted on fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: An Outcast of a Clone, a crazy Jetii and a Company of absolute nutjobs. What the hell can go wrong? Sunny's gonna find out.





	1. “So you think you can handle a degenerate like me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my FanFiction account: TripleChangerSpeedster1  
> I own nothing in Star Wars but this idea and my OC's

The first time he met one of the two Jedi he would one day call vod, it was in the Brig of the Endurance. He’d been thrown in there again after taking matters into his own hands, and as a result had disobeyed a direct order. Never mind the fact they had won the battle or anything like that, Jedi didn’t seem to like it when they were told just where to go by a mere clone. Ye s, it was possible he’d been showing off in the hope of impressing Outcast Company; that feared and respected Company of last chancers and renegade clones who were currently hitching a ride with them on the Endurance. But Windu didn’t need to know that. The high ranking Jedi didn’t need to know that Sunny had been trying to get the attention of the Outcasts in the hope of getting a transfer. 

The Corporal placed his head in his hand and cursed quietly. Things were looking really bad for him right now. Instead of commending him for limiting casualties and sticking it to the Seppies, they’d thrown him down here to await yet another court martial. They couldn’t even just ignore him and get on with trying to win the war, he apparently had to be made an example of. He was going to be sent back to Kamino for reconditioning this time for sure, he’d been told this was his last chance to not screw up. He had looked up when loud voices had suddenly sounded along the corridor outside his cell. 

“He saved several clones from being shot by clankers and you lot just threw him in here?! What’s the kriffin’ matter with you?” 

“Weapon Master Fett …” 

“Zip it, I don’t want to fekkin’ hear it. If no-one else will have him, I will. Unlike you Master, I know the value of free thinking.” 

“How dare you …” 

The door opened to reveal two Jedi shouting at each other. One of them he recognised as Jedi General Windu, however the other he did not recognise right away. He suspected the other Jedi might be the Outcasts General but seeing how he’d never so much as seen the elusive Jedi, probably because the Outcasts had kept to themselves, he couldn’t be sure. Side shaved blond hair framed a pair of mismatched eyes and a proud, scarred face that was currently twisted in irritation. The unknown Jedi was wearing battered Phase 1 armour that definitely had seen better days. Unusually, this Jedi didn’t appear to have done what most of the other Jedi generals had done which was supplement their robes with armour. In fact if it wasn’t for the two lightsabers (were those teeth on the ends?!) at his belt he could have easily passed for a clone if he was wearing a helmet. He even had a Z-6 rotary gun slung over his back and a DC-15 strapped to one hip, unusual weapons for a Jedi to be carrying. The two Jedi paused in their argument and looked at him; General Windu with disgust, the unknown Jedi with a mixture of curiosity and amused acceptance. Sunny took the time to analyse the unknown Jedi further. He seemed young for a master, around thirty at the most, and didn’t seem to give off the same harsh aloof aura like most of the other Jedi Sunny had met. His amber and blue eyes were open and honest in comparison to General Windu’s cold brown eyes. Sunny didn’t know why but he liked this Jedi, at least more than any of the others he’d served under do far. 

“CT-5991 …” 

He couldn’t help but interrupt Windu, he never did like the uptight, rule loving Jedi anyway. 

“Sunny.” 

“Excuse me?!” 

A slight smirk flickered across his face. Windu looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel. 

“My name is Sunny.” 

General Windu glared at Sunny as the other Jedi made a vain attempt not to laugh. 

“CT-5991 (oh he just had to put the emphasis on his number didn’t he?) If I had my way you would be shipped back to Kamino for reconditioning right now. However … Weapon Master Fett here seems to think you deserve another chance. Force knows why, this will be your final chance before I have you sent back to be dealt with by your creators. I’m not sure how a clone like you managed to leave Kamino in the first place.” 

Sunny looked at General Fett in surprise, ignoring General Windu’s rather unsubtle dig. A Jedi sticking up for him? Such a thing was unheard of for him, he’d just been shoved from Jedi to Jedi whenever they’d gotten sick of his methods and attitude. Some Jedi had kept him around longer than others but in the end they all gave up and passed him on to someone else. Even the infamous General Skywalker had eventually requested his transfer to another General. Some of the braver clones had even debated changing his name to ‘Transfer’ considering how many times that had happened. He’d set them straight, his name was all he had left of his original squad and he was keeping it. A reminder of a time when he hadn’t been the trigger happy, bitter sociopath he was today. A time when his armour was shiny and new, and he had the ‘sunny’ personality to match his name. The scar faced General grinned at him, mismatched eyes sparkling with mischief. He held out an arm. 

“Hey I’m Dagorlad Fett. Unlike some (here he threw a loaded look at Master Windu, who flushed impressively) I don’t really stand much on formalities.” 

Sunny blinked in surprise as he grasped the offered arm tight in greeting. The Jedi nodded, an impressed look passing over his face. 

“Heh, good grip. Listen Sunny, I need a Captain for my company… one that can think for himself and, when necessary, take matters into his own hands. You’ll have a tough time, the vode you’ll be working with all came from similar situations so you’ll have to earn their respect. You game?” 

Sunny had to admit it was a tempting offer. Get out of this stinking cell, a promotion and free reign on the battlefield. It sounded almost too good to be true. So much so that Sunny’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked up at the General. 

“What’s the catch … sir?” 

General Fett rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t call me sir, I work for a living. If you really have to be formal then it’s General. Other than that you can call me anything but late for dinner. The only catches I can think of is that you still answer to me, and you’ll have to follow orders when necessary. That and … we spend a lot, and I mean a lot, of time on the more dangerous battlefields. There is an abnormally high chance you’ll get yourself killed. Still in?” 

Sunny grinned; certainty of death, small chance of survival, what was there not to like? Plus a General that didn’t seem to have a problem with his history and a decent sense of humour, Jedi like that were about as common as a dry day on Kamino. 

“I’m game General. Think you can handle a worthless, degenerate clone like me?” 

The Jedi smirked, a somewhat unusual spark in his eyes. Sunny looked at the Jedi warily, that spark seemed to convey that the General knew something he didn’t, which was definitely true but still. A conniving smirk twisted the General’s scars slightly. 

“You ain’t the worst, you think you can handle a group of troopers like the Outcasts?” 

Sunny’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at the Jedi. The Outcasts?! He was being invited to join the Outcasts?! Not only that, but as their Captain! Sunny didn’t know what to say at first, this was what he’d been hoping for. He’d got his chance now, all he had to do was not screw it all up. 

_______________________PAGE BREAKER_______________________ 

“Outcasts fall in!” 

Sunny blinked as the colourful bunch of clones in the hangar completely ignored the Jedi he was stood next to. This was his new company? There weren’t even enough clones here to form a platoon. Come to think of it there weren’t that many clones in the hangar at all. Shaking his head and cursing enough to make a Hutt blush General Fett placed two fingers to his lips, seemingly unaware of his Captain’s confusion. 

“Cover your ears.” 

“Wha’ …” Sunny barely had time to do as his General instructed before the Jedi let loose an ear shattering whistle, causing several of the unwarned troopers to slam their hands over their now ringing ears and curse as it echoed around the hangar. As the high pitched noise died away the ragtag group of clones all threw irritated glares at the now smug faced General as they fell into ranks. The General quickly did a headcount and let out a fluent outburst of Mando’a; and as far as Sunny could translate, none of it was suited for polite company. Good thing he was anything but. 

“Fekking haran, where the kriff is everyone?! Aw forget it, might as well introduce you to everyone here. Captain Sunny meet some of your new crew, the others are around somewhere. Outcasts, meet your new vod … Captain Sunny.” 

The clones present all switched their glares from General Fett to Sunny and it was only the knowledge that he’d never backed down under a glare before that kept Sunny from flinching. One of the clones stepped forward, running a hand through his red streaked hair. Dagorlad raised an eyebrow at the pauldron wearing clone. 

“There a problem Lieutenant Swipes?” 

The Lieutenant set his tattooed jaw and nodded. 

“With all due respect, we’ve done fine so far without a Captain General, why do we need this fekkin’ aruetii now?” 

The Jedi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“K'atini Swipes! I can’ always keep an eye on you lot on the battlefield. Sunny here has a history of keeping men alive and the Outcasts are his last chance. Unless you forgot vod, the Outcasts were your last chance as well and look at you now.” 

Swipes stiffened, eyes flashing angrily, before nodding and falling back into the ranks. Dagorlad loosed a heavy, irritated sigh before turning to Sunny. The new Captain noticed that for the first time since he’d met the Jedi, General Fett’s eyes were completely serious. 

“They’re all yours Captain. Just … watch yourself. These guys may be a pain in my shebs but they’re my aliit. I look after them, they look after me. Now you’re also a part of our little aliit ner vod. Mandokarla Sunny, don’t screw up." 

Leaving those gruff somewhat threatening words hanging, the tall Jedi left the hangar. Sunny was left facing some very unfriendly looking clones, and more were entering the hangar even now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ... I'm not overly fond of Jedi and it's gonna show. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Mando'a translations:
> 
> Kriff / kriffing: Hell/heck etc.  
> Fek / fekking: F**k/F**king etc.  
> Haran: Hell (literal)  
> Vod / vode: Brother, sister, friend/brothers, sisters, friends  
> Aruetii: Traitor/foreigner/outsider (in this particular situation outsider)  
> K'atini: Suck it up!  
> Shebs: Backside  
> Allit: Family (can also mean clan name)  
> Ner vod: My brother/friend/sister  
> Mandokarla: Having the 'right stuff'/showing guts and spirit/ the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue
> 
> _____________________________________________
> 
> Please comment! I'd love to read what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2: Who the fek do you think you are?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny might be an Outcast now ... but that doesn't mean everyone's going to like it.

Sunny held his ground as he was surrounded by the clones that made up the Outcasts. It was kind of weird to have the same eyes that he saw every day in the mirror now glaring at him from all sides but it wasn't something he hadn't seen before. He folded his arms and narrowed his own eyes, growling darkly as the Lieutenant decided to get into his personal space. Time to sort this out before the tension between Captain and Lieutenant tore the Outcasts apart and rendered them incapable of fighting as a cohesive group.

"What's your issue with me Lieutenant?"

Swipes clenched his fists and for a moment Sunny thought the other clone was about to start something.

"Just who the fek do you think you are?! Coming in here like you're in charge, you know nothing about how things work around here. If it wasn't for the fact that Wardaddy obviously see's something in you I'd shoot you right here, right now! I may just do it anyway."

However instead of carrying out his threat, Swipes just snarled before turning away and leaving.

"Let me know when Wardaddy has our next mission. The sight of a new shiny aruetii is making me want to hurl."

Sunny couldn't help himself, this shabuir was really stomping on his last nerve. Temper snapping he shouted after the retreating Lieutenant, nearly throwing his helmet at the vanishing form of the other clone for good measure.

"Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? A cin vhetin, that's what I'm only looking to start out with! Give me a chance before you judge me mir'oisk!"

Sunny glared after the angry Lieutenant before turning to the rest of the Outcasts.

"Haar'chak! Okay I only want to know two things. One: what's that di'kut's kriffin' problem? And two: can I at least have some names please, I'm not referring to anyone by those fekking numbers if I can help it."

Another clone stepped forwards, a medic judging by the symbols on his armour. His harsh ghost blue eyes softened ever so slightly as he wrapped an arm around Sunny's shoulders as two more clones came in. Sunny's eyes widened at the face of one of the clones. What had happened to him?! Literally half of his head was one big burn, and that burn progressed down his neck and disappeared under his bodysuit. The medic waved the duo over.

"Inferno, Caboose! Over here you di'kute!"

The two clones approached, the clone who Sunny assumed was Caboose rolling his eyes and almost strutting in his colourful, yet sparkling clean armour. The pauldron wearing clone next to him, who he assumed was Inferno, practically bounced alongside him, a huge grin on the unscarred side of his face. Abruptly 'Caboose' turned to 'Inferno', an irritated look on his face.

"For fek's sake Cab'ika! Stop it with the fekking bouncing! You'll end up tripping and crushing someone again."

Sunny's jaw dropped. So much for his earlier assumption! He mentally slapped himself, just because Caboose seemed to have had half his face burnt off didn't automatically mean he was the clone known as Inferno. Now that the two clones came closer, Sunny could see the flame shaped designs swirling all over Inferno's armour. The clone had also got similar tattoos winding their way up his face and had somehow obtained enough dye and gel to make his hair look like flames, and colour his eyebrows to match. Inferno turned away from the chastised Caboose and raised an eyebrow when his eyes fell on Sunny.

"Wrench, who the fek is this?"

Wrench huh? So that was the previously nameless medic's name. Grinding his teeth, Wrench threw what was clearly a rude hand gesture at Inferno before looking at Sunny.

"Yeah I'm Wrench, the Outcasts only baar'ur. Miss Manners here is Inferno, the grinning di'kut behind him is Caboose. Don't worry too much about him, he's harmless … for the most part. Just don't ever keep him away from Inferno if you can help it."

Ignoring how Inferno puffed up like an insulted rooster, Wrench turned himself and Sunny to face the rest of the Outcasts.

"These are Boom-Time, Blue-Streak, Barricade (a heavily scarred clone wearing droid parts around his neck nodded brusquely), Mando and Beskar, for kriff's sake don't split them up either; Fury, Kal, Target, Sneak, Jackal, Klutz, Fragment, AirRaid and FireFlight, be nice them they're our only pilots; Crosshairs, Mutt, Leo …"

He paused briefly for breath before continuing.

"… Dreamer, Beach, Dusty (had that Trooper ever heard of a shower?! Or armour polish for that matter?), Wetsuit, Soundblast, Sunswipe, Bear, Shark-Tooth, Remix, Quicksilver, Kestrel, Lock and Load (two identical clones waved simultaneously), Rifle, Yamaha, Spectre, Machine, Twitch … and Snowjob. You've already met the Lieutenant: Swipes."

Sunny's eyes were wide as the medic concluded his lengthy introduction. Thank Jango they were all easily identifiable, with a wide variety of armour designs, weapons and tattoos making them all individual. All that is except Lock and Load who were identical down to the last tattoo. He was confused by two things though.

"One, what would happen if Beskar and Mando were split up? And two, where's Wardaddy?"

Several of the Outcasts laughed, although Beskar and Mando looked somewhat worried even as they joined in the shared mirth. Wrench finally took sympathy on the confused Captain.

"Mando took a bad hit to the head, I think it was last year. Anyway, they couldn't take out some of the shrapnel in his head, and the injury the shrapnel caused means that he can only speak Mando'a. He understands other languages just fine, he knows more languages than the rest of the company combined; he just can't speak them. Beskar acts as his translator, they're batch mates anyway."

Finally letting go of Sunny, Wrench punched the other clones shoulder below his pauldron.

"Wardaddy is General Fett. It's his vod name, he is as much our vod as any other clone after all."

Well that made more sense to the confused Captain than a missing clone. Sunny noticed that although all the clones that made up the Outcasts were individual in looks, they all bore the same insignia on their armour. It looked like a paw print of some kind, painted either on a shoulder or on the chest in a bright, eyecatching red and outlined in black to make it stand out even more. He guessed it was the unit's mark and resolved to add the design to his own armour as soon as possible. The fun now over it seemed, most of the Outcasts dispersed, going back to whatever it was they had been doing. However, they still remained in the hangar. Wrench was frowning slightly, not moving from his position, and he tapped a rather battered looking wrench against his leg as he hummed in thought.

"I think I've got everyone …"

Lock and Load looked at each other with identical looks of thought. Grinning, the matching pair of heavy gunners looked back at Wrench.

"Well you got all of us-"

"-But did you remember the Commander?"

The Outcasts had a Commander? Sunny frowned in thought, General Fett hadn't mentioned that …

"COOL! A newbie!"

A large weight slammed into Sunny, knocking him to the ground. He let out a tiny, rather unmanly squeak as the air was squashed out of him.

"Wha?!"

AirRaid lazily rolled over and off the wing of the gunship he had been lounging on and threw an amused look at the duo on the floor as he now leant against the cockpit.

"Hey there Warbrat! We got ourselves an alor'ad now, Wardaddy rescued 'im from that shabla Jetii Windu."

Sunny stared at the grinning tattooed face that was suddenly all he could see. Bright silver eyes stared openly out of a heavily tanned face, angular Dathomirian tattoos shifting as the owner continued to grin. The unknown Zabrak bounced back up and quickly helped Sunny to his feet. He was also wearing Phase 1 armour, although unlike the General who chose to wear a kama, he was wearing a half-pauldron. The armour was a veritable fireworks display of colours with random splashes of different colours covering every inch of the plastoid plating. Sunny raised an eyebrow as the teenage Dathomirian ran a hand through unruly auburn hair. The teenager laughed.

"I'm only half Zabrak."

The Captain blinked in surprise and shock. How had this crazy kid know what he was thinking? The Zabrak - sorry – half-Zabrak smirked and tapped the unusual looking lightsaber hilt at his hip. Oh the joys, another Jedi and judging by the braid hanging down behind the teens ear, a Padawan at that. Sunny despised Padawans, when he had served under generals with Padawan learners he was always getting in trouble for shouting at them to "stop with the kriffin' cryin' and start scrapping those fekkin' clankers!" Hopefully considering how rough and tough General Fett appeared to be, this particular Padawan, as insane as he seemed, would be different.

"Um, and you are … sir?"

The teenage Padawan face palmed.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'm Nikov Kalash, Master Fett's Padawan. Don't call me sir either, its Warbrat okay? Commander Kalash if you absolutely insist on formalities, although Master says formalities are nothing more than a pain in the shebs and a waste of time."

Huh, okay then. Maybe he'd like this Padawan after all, they did share the same opinions on the use of formalities. It could be possible that they'd actually get along. So wrapped up was Sunny in his thoughts that he almost missed the question thrown at him.

"So, why did you end up with us then?"

What? Sunny jumped slightly as another clone, Boom-Time he remembered judging by the soot stained green, white and red armour, broached the subject of his transfer. He scoffed bitterly.

"Insubordination, telling the General to stuff it, sociopathic tendencies, punching my commanding officer and breaking his jaw."

That last point earned Sunny a few awe filled looks. The Captain glowered.

"Don't ask. Ever."

He shrugged uncaringly.

"I don't know what the real reason is, take your pick. What'd you lot get transferred for?"

That opened a right can of worms.

"Well the Lieutenant is a kleptomaniac …"

"… and I can't stop fekkin' swearing …"

"…apparently Jedi don't like having wrenches and other tools thrown at them …"

"…I keep blowing stuff up …"

"Klutz lives up to his name a bit too well …"

"…FireFlight's a bit, well, he's FireFlight …"

"Caboose here is a genuine di'kut …"

Sunny blinked under the onslaught of voices all talking over each other. And these were the men he was supposed to be leading?! They were so dead, they were clanker bait that's for sure. How had these di'kutla droten even survived this long, they were absolutely insane! Sunny had a feeling he would be indulging a lot in tihaar over the next few weeks until he got used to these or'diniise. He was rescued in a way when Dagorlad came back into the hangar, a rather unhappy, almost petulant looking Swipes following. The scar faced General grinned lazily.

"Easy now vode, you're going to scare him off and we just got our next assignment."

Sunny relaxed; finally, something he could do. He looked the tall Jedi in the eye.

"What, when and where Wardaddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?: Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?  
> Cin vhetin: Fresh start/clean slate  
> Mir'oisk: Shit for brains (literal)  
> Haar'chak!: Damn it!  
> Di'kut: idiot (singular)  
> Di'kute: idiots, plural of di'kut (idiot)  
> Baar'ur: medic  
> Alor'ad: Captain  
> Shabla: screwed up (impolite)  
> Shebs: backside/arse  
> Di'kutla: idiotic  
> Droten: people  
> Tihaar: alcoholic drink- a strong, clear spirit made from fruit  
> Or'diniise: fools/morons - plural of or'dinii: fool/moron
> 
> Yes the Outcasts tend to use more Mando'a than most clones. Considering their commanding officers are Mandalorians hopefully this is understandable
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, I cherish every single one! X3


	3. Chapter 3: You want me to do what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny wished he had more time to settle in before diving into politics ...

He was going to regret appearing so ready and eager to get started, he was sure of it. That and the General was either completely insane or just plain stupid. He'd go with insane as the more likely of the two. 

"I'm sorry, the audio input in my bucket appears to have malfunctioned. You want me to do what?!" 

General Fett gave an exasperated groan and pinched the top of his nose before rubbing the burn scars that stretched around his blue eye and along the left side of his face. The tall Jedi didn't look happy and Sunny noticed that several of the other Outcasts were starting to look very wary as the Jedi began to repeat the orders they'd been given. 

"I want you to accompany Nikov to Mandalore and provide him with backup. The Council's ordered that he helps another Padawan teach some of the future leaders of the New Mandalorian government. The corruption there means that there is a lot of suspicious activity and in all honesty I don't want Warbrat here going in with just another Padawan, especially since I don't know whose Padawan's going." 

There was just one thing that wasn't quite sitting right with Sunny, Dagorlad seemed stressed, showing more emotion than he'd ever seen from a Jedi before. Oblivious to the warning signs some of the other Outcasts were trying to get across to him, he pressed on. 

"I thought a Jedi Master would be of more use this sort of smooth-talking, fancy ideals type of assignment than a clone like me? How come you aren't able to go with him Wardaddy?" 

Silence. Sunny noticed a dark, dangerous look pass over Dagorlad's face and the Jedi suddenly became very withdrawn, his eyes gaining a haunted look. The air seemed to still with a potent mixture of angst, anger and pain. Abruptly Dagorlad turned and stormed out of the hangar, leaving a confused Sunny and a bunch of awkward faced clones. Even Nikov looked uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck and scuffed the ground with a booted foot. Sunny helplessly looked at the silent Wrench before running after his General, only to realise he didn't have a clue where the General could have gone. He quickly grabbed a Trooper who was just passing through. 

"General Fett's quarters." 

"Sir?" 

Frustration lead to Sunny shaking the unfortunate clone in his attempt to find the answers. 

"His quarters Trooper! Where the fek are they?!" 

The poor Trooper pointed down the corridor, his hand trembling slightly as the unpredictable Captain intimidated him with just his mere presence. He gestured to one of the corridors that split away from the main one. 

"All of the Generals stay down that corridor s-s-sir, he'll be down there." 

Without even a word of thanks Sunny released the shaken Trooper and barrelled off down the main corridor. He scrambled for purchase as he skidded when he took the turn too fast trying to get to the correct corridor and crashed into the wall. Cursing fluently in Mando'a he hauled himself upright and jogged down the corridor, pausing at each door to check the name of the occupant. It felt like it took forever until he found the right room but find it he did. The door appeared to be shut tight but the control panel next to it indicated that the door was at least unlocked. Sunny tentatively pushed on the door. 

"Sir … Wardaddy? Dagorlad? You alright in there?" 

Something slammed into the door and crashed to the ground inside the room. 

"Just … just go Captain! I'm fine, just …" 

Sunny knew that was a load of bull and, judging from how stressed Dagorlad sounded, the Jedi was pretty upset. He took a few steps back, pointing his armoured shoulder at the door. 

"Dagorlad. I'm coming in whether you want it or not. Make sure the door doesn't fall on you now." 

He slammed into the door, smashing it open. His momentum carried him into the exceptionally sparse quarters of his General, who was watching from the bunk, and straight into the opposite wall. Sunny shook his head dizzily as he picked himself off the floor and faced his General on unsteady feet. Dagorlad was staring at him, a distinctly unimpressed look on his face. 

"I thought I told you to go away Captain Sunny." 

The irritable, concerned Captain folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the upset Jedi. 

"I'm pretty infamous for ignoring orders when necessary sir. Now, I want to know. Why can't you go to Mandalore with Warbrat? What did you do that means you can't go huh? What's stopping you?" 

Dagorlad's head shot up and his mismatched eyes narrowed dangerously. Armored fists clenched and relaxed as the short tempered General composed himself. 

"Why can't I go to Mandalore? I was fekkin' born! That's what's stopping me!" 

He dropped his head into one of his hands and ran the other through his side shaved style hair, tugging at some of the strands that fell across his forehead. 

"I thought it'd have registered with you by now … I'm Mandalorian. Both my parents fought with the True Mandalorians alongside Jaster Mereel. Fierfek, my older brother Talan and my uncle Jango raised me after they died, at least until Talan was killed and the Jedi took me from Jango. It was made pretty kriffin' clear that I weren't welcome in Sundari or anywhere else on Mandalore when they found out my heritage after that mess with Kenobi and the Deathwatch. Yet that's where Warbrat's got to go and I can't keep an eye on him there! That's why Sunny. Those hut'uunla dar'manda won't let me anywhere near their precious, pacifist dome cities because of who my parents were which means I can't watch my Padawan's back. Hell, they won't tolerate my presence on the whole Force damned planet!" 

It was painfully clear to Sunny that this topic of conversation was not one that Dagorlad was happy about but the stubborn General continued to rant, accent thickening as he did so, his Captain acting as a surprisingly sympathetic ear. 

"To make this whole mess even worse … I've haven't ever told anyone else but him about this so keep your fekkin' mouth shut, but Nikov's Mandalorian, both by choice and blood. When I talked things over with his parents about him being trained I found out his mama was from a clan that supported the True Mandalorians, even if they weren't directly involved. With the New Mandalorians in charge in Sundari Warbrat will find himself real unpopular if that little gem somehow got out and I can't protect him if I'm stuck in orbit." 

He looked up at Sunny, his eye's almost pleading with the clone Captain to understand. 

"Sunny … please. I need you to keep an eye on Nikov, I don't trust the New Mandalorians any further than I could throw them and I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it." 

Sunny would be the first to admit that his General's distraught outburst and upset admission had startled the life out of him. He hadn't realised just how personal this was for the Jedi and what a slap in the face the Council had delivered by asking this of him. But the strong language the cranky Mandalorian had used when referring to the New Mandalorians however Sunny didn't have a problem with, heck he thought the same thing about the pacifists that now controlled most of Mandalore. He also agreed that Nikov shouldn't go alone onto a planet where his more aggressive opinions and warrior heritage would not be appreciated. Finally after a long, drawn out period of silence between the two men Sunny let out a long sigh. 

"Alright … I'm in." 

_PAGE BREAKER_ 

The dome city of Sundari. He'd only just stepped off the transport and followed Warbrat to the greeting party and he already hated it. He looked back to Wardaddy who was watching with concerned eyes from the loading ramp of the transport. 

"Aww fek …" 

Sunny turned back to Warbrat at the hissed exclamation and followed the tall teens gaze to the other transport where the passengers were just disembarking. He swore angrily under his breath when he recognised the two Jedi. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, his two least favourite Jedi after General Windu. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something that might get the two of them in trouble, Sunny quickly moved to catch up with Warbrat who was introducing himself to the Duchess Satine and Prime Minister Almec. 

"Duchess Satine, Prime Minister Almec. I am Padawan Nikov Kalash and this is Clone Captain Sunny. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." 

Apparently Warbrat could be quite the charmer when he chose to be as he politely kissed the Duchess's offered hand before dipping his head towards the Prime Minister. The Duchess smiled before turning to Master Skywalker and his Padawan who had just joined them; Captain Rex, who had followed the two Jedi off the transport, remained a respectful distance away. The two Captains barely inclined their heads towards each other before turning back to their Jedi and the politicians. The exchange between General Skywalker, Padawan Tano and Duchess Satine flew over Sunny's head, but he was pulled out of his reverie when one of the kids Warbrat was supposed to be teaching later pointed towards the lightsaber attached to his hip. 

"That's a fine looking weapon. May I see it?" 

The teenage Padawan appeared surprised but reached towards the unusual hilt all the same. However Prime Minister Almec pulled the cadet back. 

"I'm afraid not. Because of Masters Kenobi and Fett's recent visit and the trouble that followed, no offworlders may carry weapons on Mandalore." 

Trying to hide his amusement at the hilarious idea of both his rule breaking Master and the more rule abiding Master Kenobi causing trouble Nikov unclipped the lightsaber from his belt before also removing the DC-15S from its position on his back. He passed the weapons to Sunny. 

"Hey Sunny, could ya please give these ta my Master for me, I'd give 'im your own weapons too while you're at it. We don't want any trouble while we're here." 

Sunny nodded, taking the weapons before jogging back to the transport where Wardaddy, no this was Jedi General Fett, was watching with a hard look on his face. The older Jedi frowned as Sunny handed over the weapons Warbrat had given him before also handing over his own twin DC-17 pistols. 

"Why're you giving me these Sunny? You can't walk around here unprotected." 

The Captain shrugged as he unhooked the grenades from his belt. 

"After you and Master Kenobi visited here and there was that shabla mess with that group of terrorists during your visit, they won't allow offworlders to carry weapons on Mandalore. Warbrat doesn't want to cause trouble so he asked me to give these to you." 

He smirked. 

"Don't worry, I ain't going in completely unarmed. I still got the vibroblades in my gauntlets and a knife in my boot. And I'm guessing Warbrat will have some weapons stashed somewhere as well." 

Dagorlad nodded as he stowed the weapons in a backpack which he then hoisted onto his shoulder. 

"He should, I taught him to never go anywhere without a weapon after all. You keep an eye on him, I don't trust him not to start a fight with Padawan Tano. The two of them can't stand each other, I don't know what Master Yoda was thinking when he assigned the two of them to deal with this." 

_PAGE BREAKER_ 

Boredom. The bane of any respectable clone's miserable existence. Nikov had left to teach the days lessons at the Royal Academy of Government and now Sunny was stuck in their shared quarters with nothing to do. He'd tried wandering through the city but quickly realised he was unwelcome and so he'd decided to return to the quarters the Duchess had supplied for them while they were on Mandalore. He looked around the bare room, so much for the appreciation of the Mandalorian people. He'd already had to stop Nikov from getting into a fight with Padawan Tano after her snide comment about keeping all the crazies together in one place for everyone's safety. Then again, he'd have enjoyed watching her lose to the older, more experienced Warbrat; he'd never really liked her, she was always talking down to him in a condescending way, like he was a child. Well, he was technically a child but it was the principle of the matter that was important. He looked up as the door was kicked open and Nikov stormed in, slamming the door behind him. 

"Bad day kid?" 

The teenage Jedi snarled and slammed his fist into the wall before throwing himself onto his bunk. Sunny raised an eyebrow at the outburst. 

"That good huh?" 

Nikov turned his head to glare at Sunny. 

"What do you think?! I gotta deal with a bunch of rich pacifist teenagers who ain' suited for anythin' but politics what with all their whinin' and that pain in my shebs Tano! I'm tellin' you Sunny, this assignment better be over soon before I lose it." 

In Sunny's opinion the cantankerous Padawan never had it to begin with but he wasn't going to tell him that and rile him up further. He went into the small kitchen area and poured out two cups of caf, adding an unhealthy amount of sugar to each cup. Walking back over to the bunk he passed one cup to Nikov before sitting on the converted couch with his own cup. He grimaced slightly as he sipped the scalding brew before sighing and closing his eyes as the hot liquid warmed him up. 

"Ahhh that's just terrible. Listen Warbrat, this mission's a waste of our time anyway but it beats just sitting around and dealing with Windu griping about us taking up space on the Endurance. Who knows, tomorrow might be a better day." 

The sarcastic scoff from the Jedi as he downed his own caf made Sunny laugh slightly. Mission: Stop the Jedi from Exploding was a complete success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Hut'uunla: cowardly
> 
> Dar'manda: a state of not being a Mandalorian ... someone who has lost their heritage and therefore their identity. Something that is regarded with dread by traditional Mandalorians and is often used in insult.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, I'd love to read your thoughts so far ^_^


	4. This is why I hate politicians!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and Nikov make a semi-decent team ... especially when it comes to causing trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There are some references to PTSD and to severe burn injuries

Sunny tossed and turned in his sleep, painful memories of a time best forgotten flashing in front of his eyes. The last bad loose wire joke he'd shared with Bazooka and Trigger, Destroyer's loud cheers every time they took out a target, Poker's cheerful swearing as he directed the AT-TE towards their next target, the all too familiar recoil of the AT-TE's cannon as he pressed the trigger. Then a flash and a loud explosion followed by the feeling of being thrown through the air. After that pain, lots and lots of pain; the terrifying feeling of burning, of his armour melting in the intense heat and sticking to his skin. And those screams: the horrifying sounds of his frightened squad as they were burned alive, unable to escape the shattered wreckage of the AT-TE; his own scared, helpless cries as he lay trapped under the burning remains of the destroyed cannon before he was met by the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. The cold, clinical way in which he was informed of the deaths of all his squad mates as he lay there in the medical cot, too badly burned to move and yet not burned enough to warrant them 'wasting bacta on a useless shiny'. The sorrowful tears that had slipped free when he realised he'd never see them again. They were gone. It was his fault, it was always his fault … 

"No!" 

Sunny sat bolt upright on the couch eyes wild as they scanned the room, his scarred chest heaving slightly as he calmed down. Hunching over he ran a hand over his face. Bazooka, Destroyer, Poker, Trigger. The first in a long line of face's that he would see every night, their eye's cold and accusing. Always blaming him for screwing up, for them not making it through this war. After he'd finally been released from the medbay; and boy had that taken forever what with the Kaminoan scientists being 'interested' in how severe burns healed without bacta and there he was, a ready-made subject that no-one wanted to waste the bacta on; nobody had wanted anything to do with him. No crew wanted a traumatised AT-TE gunner that didn't want to go anywhere near an AT-TE and would freeze up every time he was near one. He'd even lashed out at his commanding officer once when he was practically dragged over to a tank and ordered to get on. 

That had been the last straw and he'd been shoved sideways into the infantry where he could supposedly do less damage to his own side. What this move had done instead was cultivate a dislike of authority, a dislike that had been born in the hospital as he was poked and prodded by scientists, and his near-homicidal hatred for the Separatists. The trauma he'd gone through both on that fateful day and in the hospital had also kick-started the events that led to him becoming the vicious, jaded sociopath who had been given this one final chance before reconditioning. At least he didn't cry when his nightmares woke him up, he had no more tears left to shed. He hadn't cried since he'd woken up on the medical frigate and had been told the rest of his squad were dead. 

"Sunny? You alright vod?" 

The clone was pulled from his morbid thoughts to find a sleepy eyed Nikov standing by the table. He felt guilty that he'd woken up the teenager, Nikov had come in exhausted after another day of trying to keep his formidable temper in check whilst teaching at the Academy. For Jedi, Nikov and his Master sure were mavericks … in fact they were the most un-Jedi like Jedi he'd ever met. Sunny nodded. 

"Just some old memories Warbrat, nothing for you to worry about." 

He felt the young Jedi's burning gaze as Nikov's silver eyes tracked the extensive scars that covered his torso, shoulders and neck before disappearing under the lower half of his blacks. He shivered slightly before throwing himself back onto the couch, hiding the old scars from view again. Looking over, he noticed that Nikov hadn't moved from his position by the table. 

"Where did you get those?" 

Sunny flinched, of all the questions to ask the young Jedi had had to ask that. He exhaled harshly. 

"Tank fire. Took out the rest of my squad." 

Nikov was quiet for a few minutes and for an instant, Sunny thought he'd gone back to bed. Instead, the Jedi sat on the table and pulled back the sleeves that had covered his arms. In the week he'd known Nikov Sunny had never questioned why the teen walked around with his arms always covered, he'd thought it was just one of Nikov's quirks. When he saw what those sleeves covered though, he realised that was not the case at all. Nikov's arms looked like they'd been mauled by something, huge laceration scars and bite marks cutting through the reddish tan skin and ebony tattoos. It was clear that the scarring was more than what was on Nikov's arms as they progressed up his shoulders and were again hidden by the shirt he wore. Rolling the sleeves back down to hide the horrific injuries, Nikov met Sunny's shocked gaze, his own eyes like calm pools of molten silver. 

"Ran into a Hutt crime lords Krayt Dragon on Nal Hutta. Fekkin' thing tried to eat me an' left a few mementos. Master killed it after he got it to spit me out though it still landed me in the Healer's wing for a couple of months. He said the best way to get over somethin' like that was to keep somethin' to remind you that you lived through hell and managed to come out the other side. So he gave me one of that things teeth." 

He reached for the sheath on his leg and pulled out a small knife, the milky white blade gleaming dully in the artificial lighting. Sunny took it, admiring the slightly serrated edge and the skilled etchings on the hilt. 

"This made from the tooth?" 

Nikov nodded, taking the knife and storing it back in the sheath strapped around his calf. 

"The tooth makes up the entirety of the blade. The handle's made of beskar and leather and I did the etchings myself." 

Sunny whistled, impressed. He looked up as Nikov stood and returned to the small bed in the other room. Rolling his eyes in amusement Sunny relaxed back onto the couch, sleep claiming him almost instantly. 

_PAGE BREAKER_ 

"For the record Warbrat, I blame you for this." 

"Oh for the love of the Force will you just shut the fek up and listen to me." 

"How about you make me huh?" 

Clone Captain and Jedi Padawan glowered at each other through the shielded cells of Sundari's maximum security prison. Around them in other cells were Padawan Tano, four of the Academies students and the Duchess Satine; hands bound as theirs were. Prime Minister Almec was babbling on about how he was responsible for the black market in Sundari's underworld becoming so powerful. As the Prime Minister continued to monologue to his mainly uninterested audience, Ahsoka threw a nasty look at the bickering duo. 

"You two had better shut up or I'll …" 

Sunny and Nikov both turned on her, united in their mutual dislike of the Torgrutan Padawan. Nikov curled his lip in a sneer, exposing his sharp canines before turning his back on her and resumed planning their escape with Sunny. 

"Ori'buyce, kih'kovid. Who tries to use a Force suggestion on someone who probably was trained to resist?! When will these di'kute learn, ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!" 

He was interrupted as one of Almec's men slammed his shield into the cell door. The Prime Minister had strutted off somewhere, leaving them trapped in their cells with just two of his guards for company. 

"Quiet you." 

Nikov scowled at the man, silver eye's blazing angrily. The guard actually took a few steps back, intimidated by the young Jedi's fierce glare. 

"Ne shab'rud'ni hut'uun." 

The guard ran, not intending on staying anywhere near the obviously crazy Jedi any more, Padawan or not. Cursing angrily the other guard ran after him, shouting at him to come back. Satine tossed a reproachful look at Nikov, who had a wolfish smirk on his face. 

"Did you really have to scare him like that? And with such violent language?" 

Nikov and Sunny shared an "is-she really-that-stupid?!" look. They couldn't understand how the Duchess had remained in power for so long with her pacifist ways and zero violence policies. Surely she must have realised the damage she was doing by now. By outright banning violence and making life insanely difficult for Mandalorians interested in keeping their heritage alive, she was encouraging organisations like Death Watch and providing them with willing followers. Nikov shook his head in frustration. 

"Look Duchess, sometimes you have ta fight fire with fire. Your Prime Minister is responsible for all the trials your people have suffered through and that hut'uun was working for him. By ensuring he wouldn't return ta bother us, we're free ta do what we can ta stop that dini'la di'kut Almec." 

Sunny grinned as Nikov stopped speaking. Time to begin their escape, even if it was going to hurt at first. A lot. But it was going to be worth it because the di'kute imprisoning them would be in a whole other world of pain by the time ha and Nikov were done. 

"Speaking of which …" 

A few sickening pops later and Sunny was sliding his apparently boneless hand out of one of the cuffs. He shook his useless hand in pain, grimacing. 

"I hate doing that." 

Nikov watched as Sunny used his still working hand to slowly push all his joints back into alignment, smirking as one of the cadets turned a pale green colour at the nauseating cracking sounds. The clone let out a pained hiss as his swollen hand throbbed, but at least all his joints were now back in their proper places. Sunny knew his hand would be pretty much useless for now but at least he was free; and he could still use the vibroblades in his gauntlets so he wasn't entirely defenceless. He looked over to Nikov. 

"Now what?" 

Before Nikov could answer Ahsoka decided to throw in her unwanted opinion. 

"What are you even doing?! How is the Captain getting free of his binders going to get us out of here?" 

Nikov threw his head back and let out a strangled scream of frustration. Slamming his booted foot into the cell wall he glowered at the other Padawan. 

"Nar'sheb Tano. I don't have to explain myself ta you. Just play along and we'll be out of here in no time." 

Silver eyes flashing in irritation he glowered at the four cadets, the Duchess and Padawan Tano. 

"Here's the plan. Sunny here is gonna fake a trattok'or ... a seizure or sommat. And you lot are gonna help me kick up a right racket: orjorer, jair, whatever; and try ta get him some help. With any luck some of those di'kute will come running and open his cell. The two of us will take it from there, all we need you six ta do is help make enough of a panic ta get their attention, I won't be able to get their attention on my own." 

For a plan that had been made up literally in the space of a few minutes, Sunny had to admit it was a good one. There was always a chance that the guards wouldn't buy his act but it was a risk they would have to take. The cadets and the Duchess had all nodded their agreement and even Tano shrugged her compliance. Taking his cue from Nikov, Sunny dropped backwards into a seemingly boneless heap on the floor, making sure to hide the fact that he was free of his binders with the rest of his body. Staring aimlessly at the wall, he half closed his eyes and, for all intents and purposes, played dead. At Nikov's signal the others all started making one hell of a racket; shouting and screaming to get the guards attention. 

"Oh my Force! Captain!" 

"Get a medic please! Someone! The Captain just collapsed!" 

"Sunny?! Vod? Fek! We need a baar'ur here now!" 

"Oh my! Someone get him some help please!" 

Sunny had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing and giving the game away. The fine performance the others were putting on was hilarious, it sounded like Nikov had actually slammed his boots into his cell door in an attempt to make an even louder racket, but it appeared to be working when loud footsteps could be heard. He heard a loud curse followed by the sounds of the cell door being opened. The footsteps came closer and a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Sunny did his best to remain limp as the guard shook him in an attempt to gain a response. He could almost imagine the panic on the hut'uun's face when he didn't respond. The guard dropped him and must have opened up a com link. 

"Sir … it's one of the offworld prisoners, he's collapsed! I can't get a response either!" 

Sunny listened for a minute as the guard spoke with his superior. From the sounds of it, whoever he was talking to was not happy in the slightest about the current situation. Thanks to the guard moving him he could meet Nikov's gaze through one of the cell walls. The young Jedi gave an almost imperceptible nod. Sunny remained relaxed as the guard turned him over again, the di'kut getting right in his face. Did he have a jaro or something?! Because he sure was jare'la … getting in his face like that. 

"Come on, don't be dead please. I'll get demoted for sure if you die on me." 

Sunny couldn't resist, he'd been given the go ahead to end this charade anyway. 

"Well, that would be a shame wouldn't it? Guess it's a good thing I'm not dead." 

The di'kutla or'dinii actually responded. 

"You're not. Phew. That's great … hang on, what now?!" 

Sunny's eyes snapped open and he grinned dangerously at the now wide eyed guard. Seriously, how hard was it to figure out he had been faking. A clone still had to breathe after all. You can't do that if you're dead. 

"Fekkin' utreekov." 

Before the guard was able to react, Sunny's armoured knee smashed into a place no male of any species wanted to be hit. With a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan the guard toppled over, curling in on himself and sobbing. Rolling his eyes Sunny stood up and brushed his armour down with his good hand. He stepped over the crying guard and waltzed right out of his now open cell. Quickly jabbing the panel to unlock the other cells, he moved to help a now laughing Nikov free of his cuffs. 

"Hah! Kandosii Sunny!" 

"Yeah, yeah, celebrate later. The Prime Minister's still around here somewhere." 

He growled in frustration when the binders refused to open. Irritated, he activated the vibroblade in his left gauntlet and cut through the link between the two cuffs. He quickly deactivated it, allowing it to retract back into his gauntlet and smirked at Nikov. 

"They only took my buy'ce, di'kute didn't think to take the rest of my armour." 

Nikov nodded, rubbing his wrists slightly and rolling his shoulders. The duo joined the Duchess, cadets and Padawan Tano in the silent corridor. How no-one had come to check on things yet was a mystery to both Sunny and Nikov, and both were suspicious because of it. Nikov set off down the corridor, waving for the others to follow. 

"Come on." 

With Nikov on point and Sunny bringing up the rear they swiftly moved through the network of corridors, occasionally taking advice from the Duchess on which way to turn and knocking out any guards that were in their way. Just when it felt like they were going to actually succeed in escaping a door opened and several unmarked police and guards poured out. They were soon surrounded and herded back into the prison, this time though they were taken right to the lowest levels. There was only one cell down here, smack in the centre of the room. Almec was waiting for them next to the cell when they arrived, somehow managing to look both smug and annoyed. 

"Well … you certainly are persistent. It took us a while to find you on the security cameras." 

He approached as the Duchess was separated from the rest of the group and held out a datapad. The Duchess took it, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she activated it. Her eye's widened in shock and disgust as she read through the information on the datapad. 

"This is a confession!" 

Slowly, mockingly, Almec clapped his hands together. 

"Well done Duchess. Yes, it's a confession. Yours to be exact; confessing your part in the rise of the horrific back market here on Mandalore for your own personal gain." 

The Duchess shook her head angrily, pulling against the iron grip of the guards holding her. 

"I'll never sign it! I'd rather die than sign your false confession!" 

Almec raised a slim eyebrow. 

"That can be arranged you know." 

He gestured to the guard on his left, who came forwards holding what looked like a metal collar. Sunny's eye's narrowed angrily, he recognised the seemingly innocent device from his training days on Kamino when they went over possible torture methods. A shock-collar, designed to send highly painful jolts of electricity through the wearer. 

It was obvious Nikov recognised it as well. Silver eye's blazing angrily, he Force shoved the guard standing next to him into the wall. Mayhem ensued as Sunny joined the fight, lashing out with a vicious kick at one of the unmarked police. The aruetii went down hard, letting out a pained cry as something broke. Activating the vibroblades in his gauntlets Sunny clashed with one of the electro-staff carrying guards. Sparks flew as the blades collided with the staff and Sunny grit his teeth as his damaged hand was jolted. Another man ran over to the stun cannon and climbed on, hoping to take out the two offworlders. Drawing his knife from its sheath Nikov took aim. 

"Oh no you fekkin' don't!" 

The thrown blade crashed into the gunners shoulder and he toppled from the gun platform with a cry. However, with the duo occupied, Almec had grabbed the shock collar and tried to clamp it around the Duchesses neck. However Padawan Tano had also finally decided to join the fight as she body slammed Almec away from the Duchess. Almec dropped the collar with a cry of surprise and stumbled backwards into the guard that was fighting Sunny. Knocked off balance, the guard stood little chance as Sunny's right vibroblade sliced deep into his arm. The guard screamed as he dropped to the ground clutching his now bleeding arm. Sunny quickly jumped over him and grabbed Almec before he regained his bearings. The Duchess quickly collared him and Ahsoka activated the shocker, sending several painful jolts through the aruetii. Almec slumped in Sunny's grip, gasping in pain as the cadets ran over. The Duchess drew herself up to her full height and glared down at Almec. 

"Send for my personal guard." 

_PAGE BREAKER_ 

With the arrival of the Duchesses guard, Almec was quickly incarcerated in the very cell he'd planned on holding the Duchess in. As the guards and police that were working with Almec were led away the Duchess turned to Padawan Tano. 

"I guess you realise now, I didn't just bring you here to teach. I knew something was wrong but I had no-one to trust. I knew if I brought in a Jedi, especially a friend of Senator Amidala's, we could solve this mystery together." 

She looked over at Nikov, who was cleaning the blood off his knife and Sunny, who had just deactivated his vibroblades, flinching at the blood. 

"Thank you as well. If it were not for the two of you we never would have been able to stop Almec so quickly after our capture. I do not approve of your tactics though, so I must ask that you do not return to Sundari if at all possible." 

_PAGE BREAKER_ 

Sunny and Nikov had never been happier to see a LAAT/i transport in their lives as they walked out onto the landing platform. The duo shared a look as the door opened to reveal an amused Dagorlad, his arms folded and a smirk on his face. As he handed over their weapons he shook his head. 

"Kandosii you two. You managed to accomplish the mission and get banned from ever returning to this place." 

Nikov shrugged as he clipped his lightsaber back onto his hip. 

"That's gratitude for you though, we saved her shebs and what thanks do we get?! Short answer really: we don't!" 

Sunny laughed as AirRaid took off, grabbing onto one of the overhead handholds with his good hand. 

"Didn't you know? This is why I hate politicians!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ori'buyce kih'kovid: All helmet, no head. A common term of derision for those with an over-inflated sense of authority  
> Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!: Don't mess with Mandalorians!  
> Ne shab'rud'ni: Don't mess with me (usually followed by violence)  
> Hut'uun: coward  
> Dini'la: insane  
> Nar'sheb: strong form of 'shove it'  
> Trattok'or: collapse  
> Orjorer: cry out, shout  
> Jair: scream, shriek  
> Jaro: death wish, insane act of reckless stupidity  
> Jare'la: asking for it, stupidly oblivious of danger  
> Di'kutla: idiotic  
> Or'dinii: moron, fool  
> Utreekov: fool, idiot (literally empty head)  
> Kandosii!: Nice one! Well Done! Wicked!  
> Buy'ce: helmet  
> Aruetii: traitor, foreigner, outsider
> 
> Blimey, there's a lot of Mando'a in this one
> 
> Read and review please guys, keep's me going when I see loads of reviews in my inbox ^_^


	5. They Just Don't Get It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief sneak peek into the daily lives of Outcast Company in between their many missions

Sunny found it strange that he was actually happy to be back at the GAR barracks on Coruscant. Sitting down at the Outcasts table in the Mess, Sunny watched Caboose bounce over to Inferno and sling his arm over the slightly shorter clone's shoulder. Looking up from his caf to look at the duo Barricade rolled his eyes. 

"Here we go again." 

The confused Captain soon found out what the cranky, scar faced Sergeant was on about as Caboose grinned inanely. 

"Hey Inferno." 

He was ignored as his vain friend continued to mix sweetener into his caf. But that didn't deter the cheerful ARC trooper as he continued to pester his friend. 

"Inferno." 

"Inferno?" 

"In'ika…" 

Finally Inferno had had enough. Rolling his eyes at the ceiling, the pyromaniacal fire trooper slowly set down his cup of caf. 

"Cab'ika…" 

Having finally gained a response from his friend, the scar faced ARC grinned. 

"Yeah?" 

It was obvious to everyone else at the Outcasts table that Inferno was trying his utmost best not to tell Caboose to fek off. The fire trooper ran his hand through his flame coloured hair. 

"Get … off." 

Caboose's smile faltered ever so slightly and he stared at Inferno, his non-cybernetic eye flashing with hurt. 

"But…" 

Sighing, Inferno took a minute to gather himself, a wry smirk on his face. 

"Off." 

Sunny rolled his own eyes at the duo as they moved over to get their dinner from the server droid. He'd been with the Outcasts for almost two months now and he still didn't understand those two. Caboose hadn't let go, instead almost draping himself across Inferno's shoulders. The fire trooper staggered slightly under the extra weight as he grabbed two trays. One tray met Caboose's head with a resounding crack and the ARC let out a somewhat child-like whine as he stood up properly and took the offending item. They continued along the line, bickering amiably as they waited to get their dinner. At the Outcasts table, Dagorlad lazily ducked a thrown spoon as Barricade and Blue-Streak started squabbling, something about Barricade insulting the sniper's aim. On Sunny's left Wrench let out a low growl and reached for his namesake, which was sitting next to his tray. 

"If you two don't fekkin' pack it in, you'll both be in my kriffin' Medbay with concussion!" 

The threat was delivered with such menace that although it was rather simple as far as threats went, and probably the tamest in the medic's considerable repertoire, it ended the confrontation before it could really begin. Rolling his eyes again Sunny went back to the tasteless sludge that was his dinner, although he was looking forward to the sweet treat that sat innocently next to the bowl. Across from him Dagorlad looked up towards the queue of clones getting their dinner from the server droids and frowned, the scars on his face twisting slightly with the movement. 

"What's going on over there?" 

The others all turned to find Inferno shouting at a server droid while Caboose stood next to him looking confused. Whatever the server droid responded with the others didn't know, only it prompted Inferno to hand his half-full tray to Caboose and chivvy him towards the Outcasts table. The fire trooper then picked up the empty tray that Caboose had left behind and held it out to the droid. Sunny's eyes narrowed when the droid didn't respond as it should, instead moving on to the confused clone who had been waiting patiently behind Inferno. 

With a growl, Dagorlad stood up from the table, eyes narrowed angrily. 

"If you'll excuse me." 

As the Jedi headed over to help Inferno with the server droid, Caboose dropped down next to Sunny. The scar faced clone looked briefly over to another table before taking a drink. Sunny followed his gaze over to a table where two ARC veterans were surrounded by several awestruck, and much younger, ARC troopers. Both the veterans had smug smirks on their faces and one laughed openly at Caboose as he ate. 

What was happening hit Sunny like a stun blast to the head, especially when he remembered the personnel files he'd read one night to help him sleep. Caboose had been an ARC, one of the first regular troopers to have received the promotion, before he and Inferno joined the Outcasts. He'd been one of the best. Then the mission to which he'd been assigned had been botched and Caboose had suffered severe injuries, including brain damage that was minor enough that he was still fit to serve, although he could no longer be sent on missions with his fellow ARC's. He'd been dropped from their ranks and Dagorlad had picked up both him and Inferno, a pyromaniac who Caboose had formed a strong bond with whilst in the Medbay, and brought them to the Outcasts. Said fire trooper was currently cursing the server droid with an impressive barrage of profanity while Wardaddy was trying to both see what the problem was and prevent Inferno from attacking the droid. Sunny could see the jeering of the two veteran ARC's was starting to get to Caboose. The normally cheerful clone was simply staring at the tray in front of him, good eye closed off to the outside world. He'd even stopped eating, instead simply staring off into space. Sunny didn't notice the vibrodagger the other clone was gripping tightly in his hand as the rowdy duo continued to mock him. 

"Hey dropout! What's the matter?! Too stupid to fight bac- wah!" 

Caboose had had enough. Good eye blazing with sheer hatred he'd whipped around with all the speed of a striking nexu and had thrown the vibrodagger he'd been clutching at the two ARC's. It smashed into the table the duo were sitting at, the blade sinking a good inch into the plastoid. His two tormentors stared, eye's wide in shock. Caboose stayed standing, frozen in place, panting hard as the entire Mess fell silent. He sneered at the men who were once his fellow veterans, for a second his former self shining though. 

"I'm no di'kut... I just know to wait, and then strike when my opponents guard is down." 

Sunny carefully put a hand on Caboose's shoulder. 

"Hey Caboose, c'mon ori'vod, they aren't worth it." 

Caboose looked down at him and the Caboose that they all knew appeared to reassert himself as he grinned. 

"Alright Alor'ad Sunny. Hey, what's everyone looking at?" 

Sunny shook his head. 

"Nothing for you to worry about, c'mon, your food's going to be cold." 

Caboose slumped back down at the table, chin resting on his arms. He looked so miserable and Inferno was distracted trying to get a meal from the glitching server droid, whose life span was currently measurable in minutes judging by the look on Dagorlad's face. Sunny sighed quietly, he was used to the happy, cheerful Caboose; not this shattered wreck of a clone sat next to him. On an impulse he picked up the sweet treat still on his tray and set it on the tray in front of Caboose. The melancholy veteran ARC looked up at him, good eye full of wary suspicion and hurt. Sunny just grinned and gestured for the older clone to take the sweet. It was rare for them to be served in the Mess and Sunny had been looking forward to eating it, but he had a feeling his vod needed it more. 

"I'm not hungry any more anyway." 

Caboose looked at Sunny for a split second, before looking down at the sweet now sitting in the middle of his tray. Picking it up, he warily bit into it, chewed and swallowed. When he noticed Sunny hadn't moved to take the sweet from him, he quickly finished it off, even licking the crumbs off his fingers. Out of the blue he grabbed Sunny in a tight bear hug, crushing the air out of the Captain's lungs. Spoons clattered onto trays as several of the other Outcasts stared in surprise. Blue-Streak whistled lowly. 

"Fek … I never kriffin' thought I'd fekkin' see Caboose warm up to the kriffin' Captain so fekkin' fast." 

Sunny wheezed slightly, the lack of air in his lungs starting to become noticeable. Like the other troopers who had undergone the intense ARC training, Caboose was slightly stronger than the rest of his vode, which meant that Sunny really didn't stand much chance as he heard his chest plate creak dangerously. Laughing at the Captain's distress, Lock and Load came to his rescue. 

"Caboose, vod-" 

"-You might want-" 

"-To let go of our dear Captain-" 

"-Before you crush him." 

The ARC quickly let go of Sunny, who dropped back into his seat with a gasp. Wheezing slightly as he tried to regain his breath Sunny grinned up at a worried looking Caboose. 

"I'm fine, you're just a bit stronger than I was expecting." 

Caboose looked like he was about to reply when Dagorlad abruptly stormed past them, fists clenching and a dark look on his face. Without a word he stalked towards the two still stunned ARC's. Sunny frowned in confusion. 

"What's Wardaddy going to do? Shout at those shabuir?" 

Wrench laughed darkly, tossing his namesake in his hand lightly as he watched the livid Jedi stride towards the now panicking ARC's, a vicious and gleeful expression pulling at the wrench-shaped tattoo on his face. 

"Dagorlad shouting? That's not bad. It's when he goes really quiet and seems really calm that you really have to worry. Which is right now come to think of it. There have been incidents like this before, only problem is that they usually struck whenever Wardaddy wasn't around. He can't do anything without the di'kute on the Council having a go at him unless he actually sees it. You have no idea how long he's been waiting to put a stop to this. If I were you Sunny, I'd sit back and watch the fireworks." 

Dagorlad had now stopped in front of the table where the duo of ARC's were sitting. Their previous audience of rookie ARC troopers had all scattered out of the furious Jedi's way, leaving the two veterans in the line of fire. Dagorlad loomed over the table and yanked the vibrodagger out of the table with a resounding crack. Stashing it in his armour he glared at the two ARC's, lifting them up with the Force when one tried to bolt. He pulled them over the able and up to eye level, mismatched eyes narrowed and seething. 

"The two of you and I are going to have a little talk about respect. And why Caboose was and is a better example of my ba'vodu's legacy than you two ever will be." 

Sunny raised an eyebrow, he didn't think Dagorlad would be so open about his family heritage after that little outburst before the Jedi had sent him and Nikov off on that mission to Mandalore. Swipes caught his look and shrugged. 

"Wardaddy's never hid the fact from anyone that he was related to the original Jango Fett. It's just rare for him to use it in this manner. Those shabuir have really pissed him off, otherwise he wouldn't have gone for a low blow like that." 

Sunny gave a distracted nod towards the Outcasts Lieutenant as he watched Dagorlad storm out of the Mess, dragging the two protesting ARC's behind him with the Force. He mentally snickered, he sure didn't want to be in the boots of those veterans by the time Dagorlad was done with them. A loud clatter jolted him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a seething Inferno drop onto the bench with a solid thump. The fire trooper was almost vibrating with rage, his flame coloured hair seeming to stand on end with indignation as he flicked the lighter in his hand on and off. Sunny frowned slightly, dealing with upset troopers was not one of his specialties. 

"What's got under your armour?" 

Inferno's rage filled gaze was on him in an instant as he slammed his free hand onto the table making the trays and their contents jump slightly. 

"They just don't get it! None of them do! All the thing's Cab'ika's done … for the GAR, for the Jetii, for the Republic … it's like none of that matters to them! And I hate them for it. Some nights I just want to set their barracks on fire for the things they've done. And don't get me started on those di'kute on the Council!" 

Sunny sighed roughly, chugging down the remainder of his caf and standing. 

"We'll just have to look after him ourselves then won't we." 

_PAGE BREAKER_ 

(A few days later) 

Swipes pressed the blade of his knife tighter against the struggling clone's throat, cursing his luck. Seriously, did that overgrown squid have to get so offended by the fact that he was simply trying to make a living?! An extra 10% for the rest of the data currently in his possession, plus some borderline illegal upgrades for his armour. It wasn't like he was asking for the world or anything after all. And now that the CSF were involved in chasing his tanned shebs all over Coruscant he'd had to grab a clone and hold him hostage! Letting out a pained snarl when the clone kicked him he dug the knife in, blood welling around the sharp edge. 

"Rex, if you value your miserable fekking existence, might I suggest you stop moving!?" 

_PAGE BREAKER_ 

Sunny ran onto the bridge of the Vengeance, skidding to a halt besides Dagorlad. 

"What's going on?!" 

The Mandalorian Jedi's face was stony as he glared at the Jedi Masters currently contacting them. 

"Swipes has got himself in trouble again whilst undercover, and now there's a regular involved." 

Sunny swore. The Lieutenant had been constantly antagonistic, although there had been a few occasions when the lower ranking clone had been semi-civil towards him. Watching the footage that was currently being shown via one of the troopers in the CSF he frowned. 

"Let me go down there with Barricade and Wrench, maybe I can sort this out. He's cornered and angry, he's not going to hand himself over to a bunch of city living regulars." 

That earned him a nod from the concerned Jedi. 

"Bring him home Sunny. Bring him home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ori'vod: big brother/sister  
> CSF: Coruscant Security Force
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks


	6. The Truth About Swipes (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swipes is in trouble ... again. Big trouble ... and Sunny needs to find out one of the best hidden of the Outcast's secrets in order to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: some blood and violence, death of minor characters

_(Then)_

__“You sure you’re up for this Swipes? I can always go down there myself.”_ _

__An angry snort from the clone next to him got Dagorlad's attention, the Mandalorian raising his unscarred eyebrow as he looked at his friend and Lieutenant. Swipes laughed darkly as he returned the look, a hint of amusement in his dark eyes._ _

__“Please, don’t insult me. Carros is my contact within Black Sun, my link to those scumbags. He won’t deal with anyone else and if we can destroy any chance of a working relationship between Black Sun and the Seppies then I’m going down there.”_ _

__Dagorlad rolled his eyes before gesturing towards the Vengeance’s loading ramp._ _

__“Fine. Just don’t get yourself killed.”_ _

__Swipes laughed as he shouldered his pack, the clone Lieutenant barely looking like a soldier of the Republic at all in his tattered jacket, speeder helmet and cargo pants._ _

__“C’mon, it’s me. What’s the worst that could happen?”_ _

___(Now)__ _

___Sunny, Barricade and Wrench ran through the busy streets of Coruscant’s underworld, ignoring the various protests as they shoved their way through. The Captain opened a COM with his senior medic, hoping for some more information. Like what the fek was Swipes thinking getting a regular involved in one of his screw-ups?!_ _ _

___“Wrench, why would Swipes get a regular involved? He’s not that stupid, he knows we can’t afford the backlash.”_ _ _

___The medic shrugged as he vaulted over a parked speeder._ _ _

___“Depends on what’s gone to haran, but you’re right. Swipes knows not to get regulars involved whenever possible. Do we even know what’s happened?”_ _ _

___Skidding to a halt Sunny gestured to an empty looking alleyway, the three clones heading down into the darkness until it appeared they wouldn’t be disturbed. Sighing, Sunny folded his arms._ _ _

___“From what Wardaddy told me, Swipes was working on causing a breakdown in relations between the Black Sun Crime Syndicate and the Seppies. He’s been at it for months, he was supposed to be handing over some intel that would prevent the Seppies from ever getting the Black Sun’s support today. Instead he leaves and a few hours later we get a call saying that Swipes is in trouble with the CSF and he has a regular as a hostage.”_ _ _

___He rolled his eyes with poorly concealed irritation._ _ _

___“So now we’ve got to go haul his shebs out of the fire, and try and salvage what we can of this entire mission.”_ _ _

___The other two clones nodded as the trio exited the alleyway and took off again. Sunny took point, following the signal coming from the tracker in Swipes’s belt on his HUD. From what he could see Swipes was stationary for the moment, although that could change at any opportunity … and was not necessarily a good thing. He was also not that far from the landing pads, which was probably how he managed to grab the regular. Cursing the Lieutenant for screwing up what should have been a simple job so badly, Sunny put on an extra burst of speed. He just hoped they could get there in time._ _ _

____(Then)__ _ _

___“Are you sure this is genuine information?”_ _ _

___Swipes scoffed angrily as he handed the datachip to the Quarren behind the counter, eyes narrowing dangerously behind his helmets visor. What cheek!_ _ _

___“Insult me like that again and I’ll break your kriffing neck Carros. I’ve never not brought in genuine information, do not start suggesting I would now.”_ _ _

___The dark look on the man’s face had the Quarren backing away nervously and shivering, his tentacles curling up in fear. He felt like a nuna chick in the presence of a half-starved strill._ _ _

___“My apologies Buruk … I meant no offence.”_ _ _

___The Quarren uploaded the datachip onto a datapad and busied himself for a few moments. Suddenly he looked up sharply and turned the datapad so Swipes could see it. The clone winced internally and mentally slapped himself for his sloppiness and stupidity. Things could get very bad for him very fast._ _ _

___“Buruk … why is it that the first thing seen on this datachip is the Outcasts symbol?”_ _ _

___Swipes let out an annoyed growl, shoving the datapad back around to Carros._ _ _

___“I stole it from the Outcasts that’s why! I thought you and your bosses would appreciate having the entirety of the intel rather than just what I could copy onto another chip!”_ _ _

___The Quarren’s eyebrow ridge raised slightly as he slowly processed this information. Carros was admittedly not all that intelligent by Quarren standards, and he may not be the brightest star in the Galaxy, but he wasn’t stupid either. Shaking his head, Carros’s grey eyes narrowed and he glowered at Swipes in a mixture of annoyance and petulance._ _ _

___“No one steals from the Outcasts and gets away with it, even I know that. How did you really get this datachip?”_ _ _

___Carros stared at Swipes for a moment before shrieking in horror and dramatically pointing a finger at Swipes._ _ _

___“You’re one of _them _aren’t you?! You’re an Outcast!”___ _ _

___Swipes sighed, pulling his knives from their sheaths as he was surrounded by the dumb muscle he knew had been sent by Black Sun to oversee the transfer. This was a little annoying, but at least it meant he got to kill someone on this dumb mission. And Carros wasn’t his only contact with Black Sun, just his least monitored. He’d just have to run the risk of being caught by the CSF and meet another one of the beings in his network._ _ _

___“And here I thought today was going to end on a high note.”_ _ _

___It was a blood bath, a deadly dance of death. Swipes’s blades sliced easily through the less skilled dumb muscle that had attacked him, their limp body’s falling to the ground before their brains had even registered their demise. Grinning as arterial spray splashed up onto his face, his harsh eyes pinned a clearly terrified Carros in place as Swipes stalked towards the Quarren._ _ _

___“I want ten percent more now for my troubles, and those armour upgrades I know you have in the back room.”_ _ _

___Carros gulped, backing away from the enraged man. He knew that his time was up, but that caused a small spark of defiance to well up inside him. If he was going down, he was taking Buruk down with him! One hand scrabbled for the hidden alarm button in the wall, once active it would send an alert to the CSF that there was trouble. Swipes saw what Carros was trying to do and threw the knife in his hand. He was a fraction of a second too slow though and Carros died with a small smile on his face as the alarm activated. Swipes groaned as the ear splitting wail sounded out._ _ _

___“Well shit.”_ _ _

____(Now)__ _ _

___The situation looked messy, but that was what Sunny had come to expect from incidents involving Swipes. An annoyed growl rumbled up from his throat and the irritable Captain started shoving his way through the crowds towards a high ranking clone who appeared to be working with the CSF. He paled under his helmet as he analysed the clone. He wasn’t just any clone … somehow the CSF had managed to call in an Null to deal with the hostage situation. And a short, stocky Mandalorian in sandy gold armour who had previously been hidden behind said Null. Wrench noticed the duo as well and groaned quietly._ _ _

___“Oh bloody hell. Who the fek called in those two?!”_ _ _

___Sunny winced as Wrench’s dismayed shout got the attention of the ARC and the Mandalorian next to him. The young Captain tensed and moved in front of his medic and Barricade, growling protectively as the duo approached. He wasn’t about to let himself and his men get bullied by some jumped up Null and his bounty hunter backup._ _ _

___“That’s far enough.”_ _ _

___The Null laughed at him, an arrogant bark of a sound as he looked down at the bristling Captain._ _ _

___“How cute. Back off, this doesn’t involve you.”_ _ _

___Sunny let out a fierce snarl, bristling angrily at how easily he’d been dismissed by the Null. So what if he wasn’t one of the trial batch clones, it didn’t give the Null the right to dismiss him in such a manner!_ _ _

___“Fek off Null. We’re here on Outcast business and you are not going to stop us! And neither is your hunter friend!”_ _ _

___“Sunny shut up.”_ _ _

___Wrench sidestepped around Sunny, a wary look in his icy blue eyes as he watched the Null and his Mandalorian companion. The medic raised his hands, showing that they were empty and he wasn’t, currently, looking for a fight. After all, Wrench knew when he was outmatched and right now … he was definitely outmatched._ _ _

___“It’s been a while Ordo, Kal. We’re not looking for trouble … we’re just here to do a retrieval and leave.”_ _ _

___Ordo’s smug smirk twisted into a cold glare as he eyed Wrench, his lip curling into a sneer that caused all three Outcasts to tense up nervously and a rather large space devoid of other individuals to form around the clones and the lone Mandalorian. Even they knew better than to piss off the Null’s without at least one of their resident Mandalorian’s nearby, and right now neither Dagorlad or Nikov were present. Kal didn’t get involved though, barely giving them a glance before looking back at the surrounded building._ _ _

___“Wrench. I thought we told you last time to keep that A-type bastard of yours on a fekkin’ leash!”_ _ _

___‘A-type’?! Sunny frowned, his eyes showing just how confused he was by the unfamiliar term. What the hell was an A-type when it was at home?! Judging by the look on Wrench’s face and the sound of Barricade’s ‘You’ve Just Pissed Me Off’ growl, it wasn’t a good thing. Wrench took a single step forward, his hands now clenched into tight fists._ _ _

___“Unlike you and your bastard brothers, we don’t need to keep one of our own on a leash and controlled! He was on a mission and was probably doing just fine until you lot interfered!”_ _ _

___It was admirable that Wrench stood his ground when Ordo decided to get up in his face, but risky considering the reputation of the Null trooper. Ordo did not appear to be in a listening mood as he loomed over Wrench, but he didn’t strike the medic … yet. Supposedly Wrench was dealing with one of the nicer of the Nulls, but right now Sunny just couldn’t see anything in Ordo that would make people think he was actually capable of being nice. Getting more than a little frustrated with the whole mess, Sunny stomped forward and bodily shoved himself in between Wrench and Ordo._ _ _

___“Hold up! Will someone tell me what the fek an ‘A-type’ even is?!”_ _ _

___Ordo looked like his life day had come early while Wrench had actually paled, the medic looking extremely uncomfortable. Still grinning, Ordo turned to face Sunny before stopping as Wrench decided to abruptly break the silence._ _ _

___“A-types are assassins … they’re clones that were trained to be assassins.”_ _ _

___The normally foul tempered medic took a deep breath before his shoulders dropped and he looked tiredly at Sunny._ _ _

___“Swipes ... Swipes is an A-type.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... only one new word in Mando'a this time: Buruk meaning dangerous
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, have a suggestion or found something I need fixing, please don't hesitate to comment below!


	7. The Truth About Swipes (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is rising, bad blood and awkward truths are coming to the surface. Can Sunny find a way to clean up Swipes's mess before someone gets hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strewth! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, it was a PAIN to write!
> 
> Please keep reading, kudosing and reviewing! Those little email notifications really brighten my day! X3

“Swipes is an A-type.” 

Sunny blinked at Wrench, honey brown eyes struggling to comprehend what he’d been told for a moment. But … as he actually made sense of what he’d just been told, Wrench’s explanation settled a lot of his questions. Swipes’s attitude, his weird obsession with the numerous knives he had on his person, that cold dead look in his eyes when he wasn’t showing any extreme emotion … 

“Well … that clears some things up.” 

Sunny threw a ‘I want a full explanation later’ look at Wrench before turning and glaring coldly at Ordo. 

“Doesn’t explain why we have to deal with you though. Regardless of Swipes’s classification, he’s still an Outcast and therefore our problem and not yours. So clear on out of here.” 

Ordo folded his arms and glared back at Sunny, refusing to move even an inch. Whether that was due to his own self restraint or the fact that Kal Skirata had placed a restraining hand on his elbow was up for debate. 

“Outcast or not, he’s taken the 501st’s Captain hostage. This is not something you can just sweep under the rug like all the times before.” 

Wrench started swearing frantically, blue eyes wide and alarmed. He knew Swipes hated Rex, and he knew why. The situation had just got a lot more dangerous for all of them. A lot more dangerous. Swipes could be reasoned with if he’d taken a regular clone hostage. But since it was Rex that was currently trapped with the assassin clone, who was more than capable of committing murder, they were going to have to be a lot more delicate. Turning to Sunny, Wrench jerked his head slightly towards a quieter corner. Nodding his understanding, Sunny followed the medic as they moved away from the crowds and towards the corner where they could talk in private. Turning to Sunny, Wrench ran a hand through his hair before tugging on a loose strand. 

“We need to call in and tell them to send out Blue-Streak with a dart rifle. If Swipes has Rex, we won’t be able to calm things down unless we tranq him.” 

“You’re kidding. Please tell me you’re kidding … I will not authorise one of my men being tranquilised like some animal! No matter how much he deserves it.” 

Wrench barely reacted to Sunny’s outburst, instead just folding his arms and looking blandly up at the slightly taller clone. 

“If we want to avoid bloodshed we’re gonna have to knock him out. Blue’s a top quality sniper, Swipes won’t even see him. And if we’re the ones who clean up this mess it means Kamino can’t try and take Swipes and we look good for once.” 

Sunny could play that game as well, folding his arms and glaring back down at Wrench. 

“No. We’re not animals and neither is Swipes, his behaviour notwithstanding. We’re not going to drug him like one.” 

He looked over at the surrounded building, frowning thoughtfully. There had to be another way. There just had to be. 

“We need to flush him and Rex out …” 

He caught sight of a Coruscant Fire Service vehicle and his golden-brown eyes lit up as a plan slowly started to form. Wrench frowned, looking in the same direction as Sunny and also seeing the hovering emergency services vehicle. His eyes widening, he looked at the Captain and shook his head. 

“Oh no … no … no you’re not going to do what I think you are.” 

Already on the move, Sunny looked over his shoulder and grinned at Wrench. 

“Don’t think then. Just be ready to grab a certain Lieutenant.” 

*** 

Using his authority as a Captain in the GAR to get access to the CFS vehicle, and more specifically its high pressure water cannons was probably an abuse of power, but Sunny didn’t give a shit. Taking aim at one of the rear ground floor windows, he looked down at the nervous firefighter sat next to him and grinned. 

“Fire away.” 

“But … but sir … this goes against …” 

“I said open it up and fire man! So do as you’re damn well told!” 

Sunny’s sharp rebuking snap echoed around the cockpit, causing the firefighter to gulp and aim again at the window. 

“Yessir.” 

*** 

Swipes looked up from where he’d pinned Rex down when the older clone had tried to run and frowned. Something felt off, and it wasn’t the clamour of all the troopers outside the building. Standing up and placing his foot on Rex’s back so the other clone couldn’t go anywhere, Swipes looked out of the window and swore. 

“Well kriff.” 

The high pressure jet of water barely clipped him, but it was enough to knock the assassin off his feet and into the wall. More water continued to flood into the room, the sheer force of it shoving both him and Rex towards the door. Swipes struggled to his feet even as more water blasted in, coughing and floundering before being knocked off his feet again and into and through the door. This was just unfair! Using a water cannon was bloody cheating. The water finally stopped, allowing Swipes to cough up what he’d accidentally swallowed and struggle to his feet, finding himself face to face with a very unimpressed Wrench, wrench in hand. 

“You idiot.” 

Snarling furiously, Wrench smashed his namesake into Swipes’s head and knocked the assassin clone onto his shebs. 

“You fucking FOOL! What the hell were you thinking?!” 

“I was thinking I’d finally fulfill a promise.” 

Wiping the blood from his nose, Swipes got back to his feet as more clones rushed over to tend to Rex. The assassin sneered coldly before turning to glare at Wrench. 

“That … that bastard left my pod brother to die on Geonosis instead of getting him to medical like he’d promised me! He LET MY BROTHER DIE!” 

He looked back over at Rex as the coughing clone was helped to his feet, an almost haunted look in his eyes. 

“An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A life for a life and a death for a death. Every minute he continues to breathe is an insult to Swoop’s memory.” 

“Swipes, killing him won’t bring your brother back. Just like killing Nala Se won’t bring back my brother.” 

Wrench placed a restraining hand on Swipes’s arm, stopping him from moving while Barricade and a recently returned Sunny kept the CSF and other officials away. Swipes looked down at the blue eyed medic in disgust and anger, yanking his arm free. 

“I know that. But it sure as hell will let Swoop rest more easily.” 

Wrench grabbed Swipes again, raising his wrench threateningly. 

“No it won’t Swipes. The dead have marched on to better things, don’t let your bloodlust stain your brother’s legacy.” 

Swipes recoiled like he’d been slapped, his amber eyes widening in a mixture of shock and pure fury. Snarling, he pulled free again and shoved his way past Wrench, but thankfully headed away from Rex. Pausing by Sunny, the Lieutenant met the Captain’s eyes and his lip curled in a sneer. 

“Well … maybe you’re not as hopeless as I thought. You win this time Sunny, but I’m not always going to be so easy to take down … and I will take what is rightfully mine back.” 

Sunny raised an eyebrow, shoving a CSF officer aside as he cleared a path for the Outcasts to leave. 

“What’s rightfully yours? Don’t delude yourself, command never suited you from the reports I’ve seen. Stick to what you do best Swipes and go sliding back to your shadows. Let someone who can actually complete a job properly take the reins.” 

Ignoring the paling, furious and clearly insulted assassin, Sunny stormed past the last of the barricade and made for the main route back to the Outcasts base of operations. Let Swipes be insulted for all he cared, he knew the truth about the other clone now … he knew to be careful.


	8. Interlude: What REALLY Happened on Mandalore (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ... we know something happened when Master's Kenobi and Fett went to Mandalore ... but what really did happen?

Dagorlad glared across at Kenobi as their transport jolted ever so slightly during the entrance into Mandalore’s atmosphere. He was not a happy Mandalorian right now, not one bit. Why one might ask? After all, he was a Mandalorian on a mission to Mandalore … he should be in a relatively good mood. He would’ve been, if he’d been going to somewhere like Keldabe or Enceri, he was actually welcome there. But no, instead he had to go with The Negotiator to Sundari to deal with some stupid rumor about how the pacifist New Mandalorians were secretly building up a fighting force. The whole notion was nonsense, the idea of a fighting force was repugnant to the pacifists, something he had been rather rudely introduced to during his younger years. Huffing as he got to his feet, Dagorlad looked down at the ragged edges of his kama before looking over at Kenobi. 

“Listen, I don’t want to be here and you don’t want me there while you low-key flirt with the head bitch. Just drop me off with a speeder and I can head into Keldabe, then meet up with you to leave again.” 

They’d both be happy that way, he could go to some of the leather market stalls on Chortav Meshurkaane - it was market day in two days time and he needed a new kama anyway - and Kenobi could flirt/negotiate/investigate to his heart’s content in Sundari. Obi-Wan raised his eyes to the ceiling of the transport and sighed, folding his arms as he too stood, easily staying balanced when the ship landed. 

“Master Yoda specifically requested that we both look into these rumors, you know that as well as I do.” 

He walked down the ramp before Dagorlad could formulate a response, forcing the Mandalorian to chase after him. Both Jedi waited at the foot of the ship’s landing ramp as one of the Duchess’s bodyguards approached them on a hoversled. The armored man seemed startled by Dagorlad’s presence, or maybe it was just the beskar’gam he was wearing, but the guard didn’t comment. Luckily. 

“The Duchess awaits your presence Generals.” 

Obi-Wan smiled and stepped up onto the hoversled, Dagorlad reluctantly following after a few moments. Ignoring his surly colleague, Obi-Wan folded his arms again and nodded. 

“Far be it for us to keep the Duchess waiting.” 

*** 

“Bic ni skana’din.” 

The coarse, angry expression escaped Dagorlad before he could stop himself as he set his eyes on the grand palace they were approaching. It disgusted him beyond belief, this ornate structure of stained glass, polished metal and fancy gardens. It wasn’t … it just wasn’t Mandalorian. There was no pragmatism, no comfortable simplicity … it was ornate and decorative simply for the sake of it and to proclaim the Duchess’s wealth. He hated it. 

“Language.” 

Dagorlad looked at Obi-Wan, his lip curling in a dark sneer that exposed the unusually sharp canines he’d inherited from his mother. 

“It’s the truth and I’m entitled to say it, regardless of your delicate sensibilities Kenobi.” 

The air between the two men decidedly icy, Dagorlad and Obi-Wan entered the Duchess’s throne room and approached the currently empty throne. They were intercepted about halfway across the room by a lanky aristocratic blond, one that definitely didn’t look out of place in such a palace. Dagorlad recognized the man from his mission briefing as the Prime Minister of Sundari: Prime Minister Almec. 

“Generals.” 

Dagorlad tuned out the political babbling, leaving it to Kenobi to explain their mission and soothe Almec’s ruffled and bruised ego. He even managed not to rise to the bait at the jab about the warriors that refused to sign up to the pacifists way of life being exiled. He even managed to ignore Satine’s entrance and Obi-Wan’s flirting, until Jango was brought up. 

“Jango Fett was a common bounty hunter! How he got that armor was beyond me.” 

Dagorlad looked sharply at Almec and removed his helmet, blue and gold eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“Wanna run that by me again?” 

Watching Almec stutter and squirm for a while was definitely satisfying, but not as satisfying as Satine imperiously offering her hand in a rather expectant manner to Obi-Wan. Dagorlad struggled not to smirk at the way she all but ordered Obi-Wan to escort her around Sundari, even if it meant he had to tag along, he’d still get to see the older Jedi in an awkward position. 

*** 

“Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here.” 

“Not everyone believes that our commitment to peace is a sign of progress.” 

Dagorlad rolled his eyes in tired annoyance as he stalked along behind Obi-Wan and Satine, ignoring the fearful glances and whispers that he was getting for simply wearing his beskar’gam. This mission was a waste of his time and frankly getting on his nerves, he clearly wasn’t wanted or needed here. 

“There is a group that calls itself Death Watch.” 

Dagorlad’s attention snapped back to the Duchess, his eyes narrowing as he tensed up out of pure instinct. Death Watch had returned? How had this been allowed to happen after everything those scumbags did?! 

“When did they show their faces again??” 

Both Obi-Wan and the Duchess turned to him, the Jedi frowning at first in confusion and then concern while Satine just looked bemused. 

“Master Fett?” 

“Don’t play games with me.” 

Dagorlad folded his arms, standing tall as he shook his head. He knew from personal experience just how bad Death Watch could be, he wouldn’t tolerate their rise again. 

“If Death Watch have returned then they need to be found and wiped out as soon as possible … before another Mandalorian Civil War erupts.” 

“I won’t allow that.” 

Dagorlad’s eyebrows raised sharply as he turned his attention to Satine. She wouldn’t ‘allow’ what? Death Watch to be wiped out? They’d just up their attacks until the last ‘New’ Mandalorian was dead. Or would she not allow another civil war to erupt, in which case she’d have to allow others to commit violence to protect her precious pacifism. Either way, Satine lost and her detractors won … but only one of those losses would see her survival. 

“Pardon?” 

Satine drew herself upright, looking up at Dagorlad with cool, angry eyes. 

“I will not allow any more violence … that part of Mandalore’s past is well behind us. And I will not allow you to cause any bloodshed.” 

A growl rumbled out of Dagorlad’s chest as he glared coldly at Satine, eyes flashing with a feral intensity. Just who did this dar’manda think she was?! 

“Is well behind you you mean. And I don’t answer to you, something you’d do well to remember.” 

He shook his head, pushing away the stun staff that one of the Duchess’s guards had shoved into his face. Like it’d do him any real damage anyway. 

“If Death Watch has returned they won’t rest until every last one of you ‘New’ Mandalorians is dead on the grou-...” 

Dagorlad’s next words were drowned out as an explosion rocked the garden and memorial, sending people flying and screaming in panic. Steadying himself as the ground beneath him rocked with the shockwave from the explosive, he dusted his armor down and looked lazily over at the carnage. 

“Starting with that.” 

Seeing the holograph of Death Watch’s symbol, Dagorlad looked around for the bomber. He knew they had probably stuck around to ensure there was carnage, and he soon spotted the individual he was looking for. 

“- Nobody leave this scene!” 

Dagorlad cursed Obi-Wan’s instruction, it had spooked the bomber into fleeing. Swearing loudly the Mandalorian gave chase, the heavy thuds of his boots hitting the duracrete pavement echoing along the narrow streets. He was stronger and faster than the bomber, but the bomber knew the city layout. It still ended with the bomber being cornered on a balcony by Dagorlad, the Mandalorian Jedi raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Ignoring Obi-Wan as the other Jedi finally caught up, Dagorlad advanced on the Death Watch bomber. 

“You’re not gonna escape this one way or another. So don’t bother.” 

The idiot taking a swan dive off the balcony was something he hadn’t counted on, but at least it was one less Death Watch in the galaxy. Satine’s grief at the man’s death confused him, but her revealing that he was from Concordia was both useful and a relief. Useful because he knew now where Death Watch was, and a relief because they were anywhere but on Concord Dawn. He didn’t want his homeworld under Death Watch’s thumb again. 

“So now what? We know where Death Watch have definitely been, and probably still are ...” 

“I will not resort to violence!” 

Satine bristled as she glared at Dagorlad, ignoring Obi-Wan’s attempts to soothe her. 

“A man has died Master Jedi! And all you can think about is causing more death?” 

“When it comes to Death Watch? Yes.” 

Dagorlad would not be cowed by Satine, not now, not ever. 

“You’re not the only one who’s seen the damage they’ve done Duchess. I lost everything because of Death Watch, and I would sooner kiss the Viceroy of the Trade Federation over allowing those dar’manda chakaare a chance to reform.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Chortav Meshurkaane: Gem-Cutter's Street (the main market street in Keldabe)  
> Bic ni skana’din: That really ticks me off  
> Dar'manda: not being Mandalorian - possibly THE worst insult in the Mandalorian culture  
> Chakaare: petty criminals (plural)
> 
> Please don't forget to let me know what you think! Reviews and kudos are super appreciated! X3


	9. Interlude: What REALLY Happened on Mandalore (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ... what really happened when General Fett journeyed to Concordia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Another chapter! I'm on fire at the moment!
> 
> Please review and kudos; each one is treasured and I'd love to know what you guys think!

“What was it you said to him?” 

Dagorlad looked over his shoulder at Satine as the Duchess stood on the landing platform awaiting a ship to take her and Obi-Wan to Concordia. 

“What?” 

“The bomber … what was it the two of you were talking about?” 

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Dagorlad’s lip lifted in a sneer. 

“He asked that the Manda accept him into their halls. I told him a Death Watch bastard like him didn’t deserve to dine in the Manda’s halls.” 

Satine’s hands shot up to try and stifle her horrified gasp, staring at Dagorlad like he was insane and backing away until Obi-Wan was between her and the other Mandalorian. 

“How could you?!” 

“Easily. As easy as breathing.” 

Dagorlad rolled his eyes and put his buy’ce on, hiding his face from Satine. He honestly didn’t care that he’d denied the bomber that last little bit of reassurance; as fast as he was concerned, the man had forsaken everything when he joined Death Watch. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do with my time other than exchange pleasantries with one of your governors. Especially a Viszla.” 

He had favors to call in and warriors to find. 

*** 

The Oyu’baat. Best damn cantina on Mandalore, and in Dagorlad’s opinion the best one in the Galaxy. Removing his helmet as he entered, the blond Mandalorian ascended the short flight of stairs and headed towards the drinks bar, sliding into a free seat. 

“Buy’ce gal vod.” 

Accepting the pint of netra’gal with a nod and tossing a credit to the bartender, Dagorlad sipped slowly at the black ale and savored the taste. He’d put the word out that he was in the area and had a job offer when he’d arrived in Keldabe, now all he had to do was wait and see who was curious enough to come asking. 

“Fett. Didn’t think you’d show your face here again, especially after your family’s … disgrace.” 

Stiffening, Dagorlad turned around and narrowed his eyes at the Mandalorian in black armor. 

“Vau, thought I smelt the stench of unwashed strill in here. And speaking of disgrace, you’re one to talk. I distinctly remember you not even being at Galidraan.” 

He coolly sipped at his ale, smirking at the stiffening of Vau’s shoulders before lazily waving his hand at the older warrior. 

“And if you’re not here to hear me out then fek off and go play with that half feral oisk stain of a strill you call a pet.” 

“Oh I’m here for the job, just want to make sure where we stand Fett.” 

Vau took a seat at the bar, signalling for a drink as two more Mandalorians came in and greeted Dagorlad. He toasted them with his pint and signalled for them to wait a little longer. 

Dagorlad had to admit he was disappointed. Only ten Mandalorians had even bothered to show up, a lot less than he’d counted on. There had been twelve, but he’d had to two send packing after recognizing them as Death Watch sympathisers. Looking at the assembled warriors, he set his empty pint aside and set one hand on his helmet. 

“What are we doing?” 

The confused looks irritated him, prompting Dagorlad to smack his helmet in anger. 

“Why is it that Death Watch has been allowed to reform right under our noses! And don’t give me the two birds one stone oisk, if they take out the Pacifists yes it benefits us too but we’ll suffer when the Republic send troops in! They won’t hunt just Death Watch down but anyone in beskar’gam! So I ask again, what the FEK are we doing?!” 

The silence that reigned among the group proved Dagorlad’s point and he snarled, the light provided by the Oyu’baat’s many skylights glinting off his fang like canines. The near feral sound got the attention of the gathered Mandalorians and they watched him warily. 

“Now look. I know where Death Watch are. Come or don’t, that’s up to you. But anyone that does, you can at least have some pride in yourselves at having helped cut Death Watch’s jugular once and for all. And I’m paying expenses on this.” 

Dagorlad looked around at the men and women that had gathered to hear him out. He hoped that by digging at their pride and their wallets, he’d get them on side. 

“I’m in.” 

Rav Bralor nodded, grinning viciously as she looked at the others. 

“And you lot should be in too. Fett’s right, this is too good an opportunity to pass up.” 

Rav’s announcement encouraged some of the other Mandalorians, including Fenn Rau and Mij Gilamar to also pledge their support. Grinning widely, Dagorlad looked over at Vau, the only one to have stayed silent. 

“Vau?” 

Vau removed his helmet and looked at Dagorlad with impassive golden eyes. 

“It is definitely an interesting proposition of yours. But what about the ones who hold your leash? They surely don’t approve of this.” 

Eyes flashing furiously, Dagorlad stood up abruptly. 

“No one leashes me! And the Jetii don’t even know I’m here, I wouldn’t care even if they did.” 

He looked around at the others, eyes still angry. 

“I am Mando’ad first, and even after that I’m barely a Jetii.” 

He returned his attention to Vau, his hand straying to the blaster strapped to his thigh. 

“Do we need to contest things any further?” 

Vau shook his head and put his helmet back on. 

“No, indeed we don’t. I’m in, and you’d better pay well for this Fett. I don’t do favors.” 

*** 

Lying flat on his belly, Dagorlad looked down into the crater that housed the Death Watch camp and smirked. His instincts hadn’t lied to him, Viszla was Death Watch. That he was Death Watch’s leader was just irony in it’s finest. Looking over at Rav, he signalled for her and the rest of her group to deal with the Death Watch soldiers that had yet to escape. 

“Vau, Rau and Gilamar. You three on me.” 

He slid down the side of the crater, approaching Viszla and his entourage from the front. The Death Watch leader was too busy pontificating about how his ancestors had fought against the Jedi and how Satine brought shame to the name Mandalorian. 

“To be honest Viszla, you’re just as bad if not worse! Death Watch disgraces the name of the Mando’ade, especially your stinking clan.” 

Dagorlad pushed past Obi-Wan, looking coldly between the other Jedi and Satine. 

“Get out of here, this is personal.” 

“That isn’t the Jedi …” 

“To hell with that!” 

Dagorlad removed his helmet, eyes glowing in the dim light. He looked positively feral. 

“I’m a Mandalorian and this is a Mandalorian matter. Get out of here Negotiator, and take that whimpering bitch with you.” 

Turning back to Viszla as Obi-Wan grabbed Satine and ran, Dagorlad laughed. 

“This is irony at its finest. A Fett and a Viszla, trying to kill each other once again.” 

Raising an eyebrow at Viszla’s darksaber, Dagorlad pulled out his one twin lightsabers and ignited it, sliding into a stance more suited for the use of a beskad rather than lightsabers. The two circled, Viszla’s face twisted in a savage snarl. 

“My father killed Rhys Fett, Kayla Fett and Talan Fett! Now I shall complete the set!” 

“Your cowardly bastard of a father killed my parents from the safety of his tank while they were injured. And he wasn’t even there when the Jedi he’d manipulated killed my brother.” 

Dagorlad snarled right back, his hackles up at Viszla’s words. 

“And even then, it was a Fett that removed the stain that was your father from this Galaxy! Viszla’s killed Fetts and now a Fett will return the favor!” 

He launched himself at Viszla with a roar, bringing his lightsaber down at the Death Watch leader’s head. 

“This ends now!” 

*** 

The two Mandalorians broke apart again as Vau kicked one of Viszla’s entourage into them, the man crying out as the lightsaber and darksaber bisected him. Kicking the corpse aside, Dagorlad threw himself at Viszla again before the Death Watch leader could get his breath back, slashing at the man’s jetpack before twisting around and snapping out his leg in a savage kick. Viszla skidded back before snarling and turning to run. 

“Finish them off!” 

Dagorlad made to pursue, swearing when he almost ran into a rocket that had been fired at him. Skidding back and using the Force to return the rocket to it’s sender, Dagorlad hissed angrily before giving chase to Viszla again. The disadvantage of his beskar’gam, made of proper beskar, made itself known though, slowing the Mandalorian down with its weight enough for Viszla to run onto a ship and for it to take off. Roaring his fury, Dagorlad yanked off his helmet and threw it. He couldn’t use the Force to down it, it was already too fast and he could barely grasp at the Force at the moment. 

“No! Dammit!” 

Snarling, Dagorlad turned around and pulled his blaster out of its holster, callously shooting the remaining Death Watch soldiers. Kicking the corpse of one, he looked down at Rav as the Mandalorian handed him his helmet. 

“That dar’manda bastard got away.” 

“That may be, but we did a damn good thing here today.” 

Rav gestured to the burning camp, a smile on her weathered features. 

“This … you did this Fett. You gave our people some pride again, and delivered a blow to Death Watch that’s going to take them a long time to recover from. Mando’ade will hear of this and rally now against the Death Watch … all thanks to you.” 

She punched his shoulder and laughed. 

“Even if you are still a barvy Jetii.” 

Dagorlad couldn’t help but laugh in response, punching Rav back as they moved to join the other Mandalorians currently enjoying the sight of a Death Watch barbeque. 

“Even if I am still a barvy Jetii.” 

*** 

Dagorlad hadn’t wanted to part ways with the other Mandalorians, but he had to return to Sundari. Like it or not, he still had a job to do: escort the Duchess to Coruscant. Meeting up with Obi-Wan and Anakin in front of the Coronet, his student already on board, he smirked ferally. 

“Enjoy your alone time with the Duchess Kenobi?” 

Laughing at Obi-Wan’s spluttering, Dagorlad climbed up the ramp onto the Coronet, Nikov falling into step alongside him. 

“Wha’ do we do now? Viszla got away.” 

Dagorlad looked down at his student and ruffled Nikov’s hair. 

“We train, we watch and we wait. He’ll pop up again, and when he does …” 

The elder of the duo laughed darkly. 

“We’ll finish him off permanently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Oyu'baat: the best cantina on Mandalore and based in Keldabe. It's name literally means 'galaxy'
> 
> Buy'ce gal: pint of beer (lit: bucket/helmet of beer ... which is a LOT more than a pint!)
> 
> Netra'gal: Mandalorian black ale (often homebrewed)
> 
> Mando'ad: Child of Mandalore (singular)
> 
> Mando'ade: Children of Mandalore (plural)
> 
> Now I know Dagorlad does not act like a Jedi ... he isn't. At least not in his heart. In his heart he's a Mandalorian first and a Jedi second, the ways of his people will always come first to him so yeah, he doesn't act like a Jedi and probably never will.


	10. It's Not About Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grudges come in all shapes and sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a reminder ... Dagorlad is a Jedi in NAME ONLY! He's Grey at best, has no love for the Council and is a bloody Mandalorian with one hell of a grudge after the debacle that was Galidraan. His reasons for sticking around may be explored in later Chapters or you can send me an ask on my tumblr: @outcastcommander if you wanna know more

Sunny stormed through the corridors, ignoring Boom-Time’s latest accident induced hole in the wall in his single minded fury. The datapad in his hand creaked in protest as he tightened his grip on it, but that didn’t stop the furious clone from heading to the command center with all speed. 

“Sunny! Fuck it Sunny you can’t go in there!” 

Sunny ignored Soundblast’s frantic shouting as the communications officer chased after him, the angry captain slamming open the door and striding into the command center like he owned the place. 

Seemingly oblivious to the holo-figures of Generals Koon, Kenobi, Windu and Skywalker (the latter two still in medical garb), Sunny slammed the datapad in his hand down in front of his own General. 

“What the fuck is this?!” 

Dagorlad raised a single eyebrow in an almost lazy manner, not deigning to respond to Sunny as he looked back at the other Generals. 

“Gimme a moment. And if you think I’m just gonna stand by and watch you cock this up, you need to quit whatever it is you’re smoking.” 

Gesturing to Remix to cut the connection Dagorlad turned around to face Sunny, picking up the datapad as he did so. 

“What the fuck is what exactly?” 

“That!!!” 

Sunny jabbed an accusing finger at the datapad, his eyes blazing furiously as he glared at his Jedi. 

“Why the fuck are you even considering letting that two-timing bastard have another chance and join us?! He’d sell his own pod brothers if he had the opportunity!” 

Dagorlad looked down at the datapad in his hand, reading the information on it. It was a profile, the sort that passed over his and Sunny’s desks every so often when they were looking to fill the ranks of Outcast Company. 

“Slick … returned to Kamino after turning against the Republic on Christophsis. Sergeant, top of his class until that debacle. I remember Swipes telling me about him.” 

Dagorlad looked back at Sunny, eyebrow still raised. 

“Why are you so against his transfer? We’ve got a few clones here who’ve sold secrets before, granted most of those were cleared by me first.” 

“Because he tried to put the blame on me.” 

Sunny snarled furiously, his fists clenching and relaxing as he struggled with his temper. 

“When he slipped up and let the officers know there was a spy he tried first to pin it on Chopper. When I was able to validate Chopper’s alibi Slick turned on me instead. With my record …” 

He shook his head angrily. 

“If Swipes and Cody hadn’t picked up on Slick’s wording then I’d have been on the first ship back to Kamino for reconditioning and there’d have been no more chances for me. I will not work with the clone that would so easily let me take the fall for his actions. He doesn’t deserve the chance.” 

“Deserve?” 

Dagorlad tilted his head in a surprisingly bird-like manner, feline like pupils narrowing slightly as he held out the datapad for Sunny to take. 

“It’s not about deserve Sunny. It’s about what this Company needs. Like it or not we need more men, we’re barely classed as a Company in terms of numbers as things stand. And Slick’s skills in spycraft will work well with the infiltration team, plus they’ll keep him on the straight and narrow. He’s coming and he’s staying.” 

“Then find someone else to sign off on him.” 

Sunny angrily shoved the datapad back at Dagorlad before turning to leave. 

“Because I won’t.” 

*** 

He expected retribution for his actions, but a jaunt to Florrum? That certainly wasn’t planned. Following Dagorlad and General Koon off the small ship once it had landed, Sunny raised an eyebrow at the Weequay that had strode out to greet them. 

“Hello, hello and welcome to Florrum!” 

“Stuff it Hondo I’m not in the mood.” 

Dagorlad roughly stopped the pirate in his tracks, eyes cold and sharp as he watched Hondo gulp. 

“She in there?” 

“Yes.” 

“It a trap?” 

“Yes.” 

“You involved.” 

“Do I look suicidal Fett? I’m not helping or hindering either of you.” 

“Thought you wouldn’t.” 

Dagorlad pushed past without any further speaking, not even waiting for Plo and Sunny before entering the bar. Sunny was grateful for his helmets light compensator in the dark bar, moving to stand by Dagorlad while Plo seated himself across from the bounty hunter at the single lit table. She ignored the Kel Dor Jedi, instead finishing her drink and looking up at Dagorlad. 

“We always seem to be running into each other Fett. Care to continue where we left off once business is concluded.” 

Dagorlad’s eyes narrowed into dangerous, luminescent slits as he growled low in his throat. 

“I don’t regret most things I do Aurra, but you have to be one of the worst mistakes I ever had. I’ll pass.” 

He looked over as a blaster pressed against the back of Plo’s head and snarled, returning his attention to Aurra again. 

“What the fuck Sing?! Why the hell are you dragging my baby cousin into your grudge match with the Jetii?!” 

She snarled right back at the blond Jedi, cold eyes narrowed in her rage. 

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get what Boba wants! I’ll kill you, the hostages … everyone until he gets what he wants!” 

“No. No you’re just willing to kill whoever’s in the way of what you want Aurra. I won’t have you use my cousin to fulfil your pathetic vendetta.” 

Igniting a lightsaber, he removed her com implant and looked over at Boba, resting his saber against Aurra’s throat. Unsure of what to do, Sunny drew both blasters but held them low, not really wanting to get involved in something so personal. 

“Put it down Boba. Jango wouldn’t want this.” 

Boba’s hand was shaking, the boy was nervous. For the son of one of the greatest hunters in history, he sure wasn’t doing a particularly fine job of keeping that legacy going. 

“He won’t do it Boba. Being with the Jedi has made him soft.” 

Sunny heard Aurra cry out and the hiss of lightsaber grazing flesh as Dagorlad pushed his lightsaber close enough to her to leave a burn across her neck. 

“You sure about that Aurra? I’m no murderer but believe me, I’d be more than happy to kill you for endangering the only family I have left.” 

Both Dagorlad and Sunny looked back at Boba, seeing the boy’s indecision. Plo was surprisingly calm for someone with a blaster against his head as he witnessed casual violence, but Sunny knew that the Kel Dor was one of Dagorlad’s few supporters. There wouldn’t be much by way of reprimand for this. 

“We can do this the difficult way or the simple way. The choice is really yours.” 

The darts threw a spanner in the works, Plo flipping the table in order to avoid them and startling Dagorlad enough for Aurra to kick him where it hurt even the most pain-resistant of male identifying beings. The Mandalorian dropped with a startled curse, swearing loudly as Aurra vaulted over him and ran for the door. Boba tried to run after her and ran smack into Sunny. The clone captain rolled his eyes and restrained Boba. 

“Aurra help!” 

Sunny deliberately turned Boba around so he could see Aurra run out of the bar without even trying to help him. 

“See kid? She never cared about you.” 

*** 

Sunny didn’t feel comfortable, seeing Boba wearing restraints like a criminal. He was a kid that had made some stupid mistakes, yes they’d culminated in some pretty serious damage and the deaths of many troopers, but how much of that was actually Boba and how much of that was Aurra using Boba to do her dirty work was very much up for debate. Standing next to Dagorlad, Sunny watched as Boba was confronted by Windu and several other Jedi. The clone son of Jango looked so small and vulnerable when surrounded by the Jedi. 

“I see now I’ve done terrible things. But you started it when you killed my father! I’ll never forgive you.” 

“Well …” 

Windu looked down at Boba with impassive eyes. 

“You’re going to have to.” 

“Why should he?” 

Dagorlad pushed his way past the Coruscant Guard clones meant to be escorting Boba and placed his hand on his cousin’s shoulder, a towering bastion of support as he faced Windu. 

“I never have. You denied both of us a senior family member … one you had once told me was dead! No … no he doesn’t have to forgive you. And neither do I.” 

Dagorlad turned and crouched, releasing the restraints from Boba’s wrists. 

“And he’s coming with me. As the eldest Fett left it falls to me to provide for him and answer for his actions until he turns thirteen in two years time and takes his verd’goten. You want reparations, you deal with me first.” 

Placing his hand on Boba’s shoulder, Dagorlad lead the younger Fett back towards Sunny, ignoring the stunned looks on the faces of the other Jedi. 

“He committed crimes Weapons Master. Crimes he has to answer for.” 

“He is a child Master of the Order. A Manda damned child.” 

Dagorlad gently pushed Boba over to Sunny before turning to face Windu again. Weapons Master and Master of the Order faced each other in a tense silence, no one else willing to interrupt. It was Dagorlad who broke the silence, an angry snort escaping him. 

“You want someone to blame for the mess he made then blame Aurra Sing who manipulated him to her own ends. Or even better, blame yourselves for orphaning a boy and just leaving him to make his own way in the Galaxy with no support system of any sort. I bet people would just love that wouldn’t they? The high and mighty Jedi Order … nothing more than a pack of arrogant fools who leave nothing but broken families and sorrow in their so called serene wake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> Verd'goten: the traditional rite of passage in Mandalorian culture (usually taken at the age of 13) - children who pass the verd'goten are officially recognized as adults in Mandalorian culture
> 
> I am kinda taking a few liberties with regards to Mandalorian culture when Dagorlad says it's his job as the eldest Fett to take his cousin in and raise him; but my understanding of Mandalorians mainly comes from the Open Seasons Jango comics, Legends articles on Wookieepedia and the RepComm series by Karen Travis so I'm improvising a bit? -shrugs-
> 
> If you wanna know more about Weapons Masters, check out the rather limited Wookieepedia Legends article on them. It's an interesting sect of Jedi I wish there was more information about.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Each notification email warms my heart! X3


	11. This is a Bloody Mess! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assault on the Citadel, a challenge the competitive Outcasts simply can't pass up on ... until it all goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strewth! It's been a while since I last posted ... my apologies!
> 
> Lots and lots of swearing in this one ... kinda normal behaviour for the Outcasts m'afraid

“Fuck this mess, fuck that plan and FUCK YOU ALL!” 

Sunny barely managed not to flinch as Dagorlad smashed his hand into the holotable so hard that the images of the stunned Jedi just blinked out of existence. The Mandalorian looked positively murderous, blue and golden eyes full of barely reined in rage and pupils barely even slits as he inhaled deeply before opening a pouch on his belt and pulling out an old-fashioned lighter and a packet. Removing a stick of rolled tabaac from the packet and lighting it, Dagorlad stuck it in his mouth and inhaled again before letting the smoke drift out of his mouth on the exhale as he looked at Sunny. 

“If they seriously think Swipes and his team are going to put up with the insult of having to work with the team the Council have put together then I wanna destroy whatever it is they’re smoking.” 

Sunny had to agree with the angry Jedi. Swipes was still seething over having Slick join his team, this new farce would definitely infuriate the short tempered assassin. Normally a task such as infiltrating the maximum security prison: The Citadel, would’ve been a job that Swipes would relish. But the indignity of having clones outside his team tag along, as well as Jedi … Sunny knew that the unpredictable clone would not be happy. Not one bit. 

“Swipes isn’t going to like it … but he’ll like it even less if we don’t give him the opportunity to have a crack at breaking in and out of one of the toughest prisons in the Galaxy.” 

*** 

No … Swipes didn’t like it at all. 

“What the bloody buggering fuck were you playing at even suggesting I’d go along with this crap?! It’s bad enough I have to deal with the traitor that you dumped on my team! I am so not putting up with this shit too!” 

As the furious clone descended into some pretty vicious swearing, Sunny looked blandly at Dagorlad, who was now on his third stick of tabaac. He knew Wrench constantly bitched about their Jedi’s bad smoking habit … but they weren’t Dagorlad’s pack of nannies. If the blond wanted to poison himself then it was his choice, not theirs. 

“Told you he wouldn’t like it.” 

“Shut up.” 

Folding his arms, Dagorlad waited for the blistering slew of curses to trail off before raising an eyebrow at Swipes. 

“Done?” 

“Oh fuck you Boss.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dagorlad let out a tired huff and inhaled more tabaac smoke. 

“Look, I can limit who they send along, mainly because otherwise there’s not going to be room on the shuttle for all of us. But there are these annoying little things called ‘oversight’ and ‘your reputation’ that’s stopping us from just doing the job ourselves.” 

Swipes seethed furiously, eyes more bronze than honey brown in his anger. The assassin was beyond furious and well past the point of giving a fuck about what people’s opinions were. 

“Fuck the oversight and fuck my reputation! You’re asking me to put up with Jetii I don’t trust, a clone I’d sooner murder than ask the time from because I know they’ll send that bastard Rex if Skywalker’s involved; and a bunch of idiots?! NO! No, nyac, and fucking no again!” 

Swipes would’ve probably gone on even longer if the bored yawn from Dagorlad hadn’t silenced him. 

“Are you done? No seriously, are you done now? ‘Cause the longer we stand here listening to you bitch the less time we have to get as many of your team as possible onto that shuttle so we can reduce the number of others tagging along.” 

Swipes snarled inarticulately before turning and storming off. 

“Fuck you!” 

“Swipes!” 

“Fuck you Boss!” 

*** 

Carbon freezing? That was the best thing they could come up with? Rolling his eyes, Sunny looked at Wrench before looking up at the ceiling. He could hear Swipes and the older members of his team bitching already, thankfully though Slick was keeping his mouth shut. The traitor knew he wasn’t exactly welcome around most of the Outcasts, it was only his skill set that had saved him from whatever fate had awaited him on Kamino. Sunny glared coldly over at the silent, aloof former Sergeant; Slick actually standing away from the rest of the infiltration team. It only emphasised his blank armor, no paw print for him. Not yet … he hadn’t earned it. Shaking his head again and returning his attention to his Chief Medical Officer, Sunny sighed tiredly. 

“At least it’s gonna reduce how many idiots can tag along again, that shuttle’s got a limited capacity when it comes to bulky shit.” 

Wrench shrugged, the medic looking utterly miserable about the whole situation. 

“I still don’t know why we can’t use Bic for this … they wouldn’t have to pull shit this elaborate to get there.” 

“Bic is waiting for us in the shuttle.” 

Both clones jumped and looked around as Dagorlad joined them, Nikov right on his heels. The blond looked irritated, but resigned in his irritation. 

“They’ll be able to get us in and hopefully reduce any casualties among the clones my … esteemed colleagues are insisting on bringing along. But right now we just have to get Swipes and his team in carbonite so they can stop bitching, they’re giving me one hell of a headache.” 

*** 

Being carbon frozen sucked. Being woken up from carbon freeze sucked even more. If anyone tried to ever tell him otherwise he was going to tell them to go straight to haran. Sunny groaned quietly as he stumbled out of the carbonite block and almost crashed into Bic. The commando droid didn’t say anything, instead just steadying Sunny before moving to catch Wrench as the clone all but fell out of his own block. 

“Not doing that again.” 

“Sarcastic statement: I would imagine not.” 

Sunny glared evilly at Bic before shoving himself away from the droid and unsteadily weaving his way over to where Quicksilver was providing a carbon sick Swipes with some much needed hydration. 

Seeing the other clone, Swipes shoved Quicksilver away with a surprising amount of tenderness and stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“We good to go?” 

Sunny nodded gruffly, jerking his head over to where the ‘Council-appointed’ group had gathered. 

“Get your team and get going. You want to run this gig then you gotta prove you can.” 

That definitely lit a fire under Swipes’s arrogant shebs and the infiltration team had soon double-timed it away from the ship and down the tunnel. Sunny smirked evilly before joining Dagorlad, not interrupting the blond as he gave Bic their orders. 

“Get the shuttle to where it was meant to go and unload the cargo it was supposed to be carrying. Maintain cover until one of us sends word.” 

Bic tilted their head to one side, photoreceptors blandly looking at Dagorlad as their processors tried to find any loopholes in the instructions. 

“Statement: order acknowledged. Obnoxious request: should you die on this mission do I get your corpse and belongings?” 

“You’re morbid.” 

Dagorlad shoved Bic in an almost friendly manner, a bark of laughter escaping him. 

“You know what happens if I get killed Bic, I know you do. Now get before they get suspicious up in the Citadel.” 

Bic shoved Dagorlad back before heading back to the ship, apparently grumbling about how unfair the Jedi was being with regards to the distribution of his belongings after his demise. Eyebrow raising, Sunny looked up at the Jedi. 

“Bic’s … interesting.” 

“They’re a nuisance and I regret ever putting that memory and behavior chip from an old assassin droid I found into them. But they do their job well. Got some damn good stories too about what Jetii and Mandos were like in the Old Republic.” 

*** 

“We’ll have to free climb it.” 

Both Sunny and Swipes looked at Cody in annoyance. Way to state the obvious; with electromines and high winds there was no other way for them to get up to the entrance. Shaking his head, Sunny followed the others as they made their way down to the base of the sheer rock face. He looked up at the towering feature and shuddered for a moment. He was not looking forward to this. 

“Up ya go.” 

Sunny’s undignified and startled screech echoed around the canyon as he suddenly found himself floating up the sheer rock face to a ledge just above the lowest electromine. Scrabbling for purchase as he was set down, he turned and glared furiously down at a clearly unrepentant Nikov, the teenager grinning like a loon. 

“You little shit! Some warning next fucking time would be fekking nice!” 

Nikov just laughed as he carefully lifted Wrench up next, ignoring the medic’s enraged squawking. 

“Ya nee’ed ta ge’ up there. Ah ‘elped.” 

*** 

Someone had to slip. It was inevitable. But at least General Fett had managed to catch him with the help of his student. Sunny watched as the trembling 501st soldier was brought back up to the platform and set down before Fett turned violently on Kenobi and Skywalker. 

“You know you two could’ve fekking helped! What were you gonna do huh?! Just let him fall and hit one of the mines … let the whole prison know we’re here?!” 

Skywalker at least had the common sense to look somewhat sheepish, Kenobi just eyed the furious Mandalorian, remaining totally unruffled … somehow. Instead of responding, he headed into the facility once Ahsoka had managed to deactivate the ray shield. 

“We have a Master to rescue.” 

Dagorlad snarled and started forward, only for Sunny to grab his shoulder and pull him back. Snarling and pulling free, Dagorlad shook his head in disgust and followed after Kenobi. 

“I love how you couldn’t answer my question. Nice to see where your priorities lie Kenobi.” 

*** 

“Well … this was inevitable.” 

Sunny gawped at Swipes, stunned at how calm the other clone was as alarms blared all around them. Seriously, how could he be so damn calm?! 

“Inevitable?! That’s all you can say?! This is a bloody mess that’s what it is!” 

“Oh get your kama untwisted and katinii. I’ve dealt with worse.” 

Swipes almost lazily pulled a knife from somewhere in his armor and slammed the blade home into the circuitry of a super battle droid. His casual attitude to the whole thing put Sunny on edge, the Captain cursing quietly under his breath as he emptied his blasters’ charge pack into an incoming Commando droid. The damn thing barely flinched, leaping high before landing heavily on Sunny who buckled under the weight with a startled shout. Struggling to keep the droid from killing him, Sunny snarled ferally and activated his gauntlet’s vibroblade, doing everything he could to shove said blade into the droid’s head. At least, until it no longer had a head. Shoving the twitching, sparking droid off him, Sunny glowered up at Dagorlad. 

“You took your sweet time shabuir.” 

Dagorlad laughed, kicking Sunny in an almost playful manner before throwing his lightsaber through the chest plate of another Commando droid. 

“Bitch, bitch, bitch. So much for gratitude eh Sun’ika?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> haran: hell  
> katinii: suck it up  
> shabuir: bastard  
> Sun'ika: Little Sunny
> 
> As always, please feel free to review and leave kudos! I really wanna know what you guys think! X3


	12. Interlude: Brother, My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News travels far, and can sometimes unearth hidden secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear gods of my ancestors it's been forever since I updated this and I apologize! Please accept this interlude as my apologies and thanks for your patience with me! (Truth be told ... I'm struggling with motivation, inspiration and real life ... hence my tardiness ^^'')
> 
> Anyhoo ... Talan is mine, the town is totally made up as there is like zero information about Concord Dawn outside it being agricultural and Jango's home world; Fenn Rau is canon but this particular incarnation is based of naaklasolus' interpretation of this character and everything else you probably already know ^^

Concord Dawn was a dry, dusty sandpit of a planet at the best of times, it’s meagre population barely scraping enough together in the arid prairies to keep their farms going. It didn’t mean though that there weren’t towns and cities connecting all the isolated farmsteads, towns like Jaren. If you could really call Jaren a town. It was a single long street containing all the relevant businesses: bank, tapcaf, blacksmith’s, grain store and market; with a small auction market at one end for when enough livestock had been raised to an adequately sellable size. Other than those businesses, there were a few houses scattered around and a barn for speeders, and that was all that made up Jaren. Evenings were when the town was at its’ liveliest, with farmhands, farmers and the beings working in the town itself converging on the tapcaf to exchange gossip, news and discuss … less than legal transactions. 

On rare occasions, even the local recluse showed up for a drink, usually when getting more supplies. No one really knew the injured Mandalorian that would slowly wheel his way into the tapcaf in a battered, modified and clearly well used wheelchair; barely saying enough to order a pint of _netra’gal_ and avoiding almost all contact with the other locals. All they knew was that he’d shown up about twenty years ago and had moved into the abandoned and partially ruined farmhouse that had once belonged to a murdered Journeyman Protector and his family. People from the neighboring farms had shown up to help him fix up the place, make it easier for him to get around, but once the place had been made livable again, the quiet man rarely revealed himself. But, every now and again, he’d show up for a drink. Tonight was one such night. He’d wheeled his way in, the axles of his chair squeaking slightly from want of oil, and set up in the corner across from the newscast on the holo. His customary pint was soon set in front of him and he’d buried himself in the dark ale, ignoring the few greetings he got and giving none in return. The others had all learned to leave him alone; the scars on his face and the feral light in those guarded golden eyes, not to mention the well polished armor on his top half, told them all that he was not a man to be trifled with despite the wheelchair. 

“ _... we’ve recently learned that a rescue attempt is underway to retrieve the captured Jedi General Piell and his troops. The Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator are both confirmed to be leading the mission. The clone company widely known as the Outcasts are also confirmed to have sent troops on the mission, led by the controversial Jedi General Fett … the so called ‘Feral Master’ and his student …_ ” 

“Turn that _oisk_ off!” 

The shouts rang across the bar and the barkeep rolled his eyes in agreement at the picture of the Torgrutan news broadcaster, making to switch the holoscreen off, only for the recluse to raise his hand. 

“Wait.” 

Everyone stopped talking, looking over at the normally silent Mandalorian sitting alone. The warrior looked up, normally shadowed golden eyes alive and keen. Vid clips of the named Jedi were flashing up now on the screen as the broadcaster continued to talk, their pictures arranged in the corner of the screen. The reclusive warrior’s eyes widened and he actually pushed his chair closer to the screen, his gaze fixed on the picture of a scar faced blond that had been glaring at the camera when the picture was taken, his lip curling in a sneer. 

“It can’t be … he died …” 

*** 

Talan Fett knew he was bloody lucky to still be alive. Galidraan had been a total shitshow from start to finish, not that he’d seen the end of the massacre. Being stabbed with a lightsaber had definitely been the lowest point though. He was lucky that his less than human biology had meant that his internal organs were not where they would’ve been if he’d been fully human. If they had … he’d have definitely died. As it was, the stab that would’ve lacerated his liver and killed him, simply burned a deep hole in muscle and tissue before a yanking movement had caused the blade to nick his spine. He’d passed out to the sound of his beloved little brother’s scream, wishing he’d never brought the younger boy along on the damn job. When he’d woken up again he was surrounded by a wrecked camp and frozen corpses, his brother nowhere in sight and his legs barely able to move. It had taken days of crawling before he’d found signs of habitation, and even longer before he found someone who would actually help him. That’s when it really settled in that he wouldn’t walk again without help … the numbness and loss of movement he’d attributed to the cold were actually a result of the cauterised lightsaber wound. It hadn’t taken long after that for Talan to settle the blame for his injury and his brothers’ disappearance … not to mention his probable death … on the Jedi, the rough Mandalorian growing angry and bitter. 

Eventually the Galidraan family that had nursed him back to some semblance of health got sick of having an angry Mandalorian moping about the house and aided him to the nearest spaceport, where he’d been able to use the little coin he’d had to pay for a one way journey home. Back to Concord Dawn. The tactician in Talan knew that he’d never be able to confront the Jedi and avenge his brother, not in his condition as much as he despised it. So he did the only thing he figured he could do. He went back to his grandparents farmstead, knowing that it was rightfully his now anyway. Fixing it up had been a chore, Death Watch had made a damn good job of wrecking the place before they left. The neighboring farms though, as reluctant as they’d been to get involved during the war, were now more than happy to help him fix the place up. One farmer had even contacted the local smith about making him a decent wheelchair so he could get around without much difficulty, which Talan had really struggled to accept. His pride had warred with his common sense until he saw the chair. The pain that day had been particularly bad, leaving him trapped in his own bedroll. The chair hadn’t eased the pain much, but it had meant that he was no longer trapped in one spot in one room. It also allowed him to rattle around the farm, tending to the small number of shataul he kept in order to feed his main cash provider: strills. Raising strills didn’t really require being able to stand, what it really required was smarts and zero tolerance for nonsense. It was a small business sure, but it brought in just enough that every now and again, Talan could treat himself to a pint at the tapcaf. Like he had been this evening, when that damn news report had started up. 

“ _-General Fett … the so called ‘Feral Master’ and his-_ ” 

Talan looked up sharply, eyes wide as he looked at the screen and raised his hand to stop the barkeeper from turning off the newscast. 

“Wait.” 

Wheeling closer to the screen as an image flashed up over some footage of a figure in black and red beskar’gam leading a charge in some nameless battle, Talan’s eyes widened. It … it couldn’t be … but a Fett with those scars and those eyes? Who else could it be? After all this time … could the impossible have happened? Could his baby brother still be alive? 

“It can’t be … he died …” 

*** 

There was a right buzz around town come morning, the gossip all centered around the lone figure waiting for a ship to land at the old spaceport. Talan had packed up his meager belongings, left the farm and his strills in the care of a neighbor with the promise that she could have any profits that came to the farm while he was away; and had wheeled his way to the spaceport. Looking up at the sky when a small ship broke through the clouds, the Mandalorian smiled grimly. 

“I’m coming Squeaks. I’m coming.” 

Even if he had to tear the damn Jetii Temple apart brick by Manda damned brick, he’d find his little brother. He’d find him and bring him home … one way or another. Talan knew what he planned would be risky; who knew what the Jetii had done to his brother since Galidraan? But considering what he’d seen the previous night on the newscast, his brother still had a firm grip on his heritage. Maybe … maybe Talan could get him to come home without a fight? Bring his student home too … the newscast had said that Dagorlad had a student now. Someone to carry on their legacy perhaps? As the ship landed and the ramp dropped, Talan shifted his duffel bag into a more comfortable position on his shoulders and pushed hard on the wheels of his chair, arms trembling with the effort as he ascended the frustratingly steep ramp. A low growl rumbled out of his chest when the pilot moved to aid him and he shook his head aggressively. 

“No. I got this.” 

Reaching the top of the ramp and entering the ship proper, Talan ignored the gawking of the young pilot and moved further into the ship. It had been years yes since he’d seen the pilot, but that didn’t mean the kid needed to damn well stare at him like he was a ghost. 

“You able to get me to Triple Zero Pup? Or are tales of your piloting exploits exaggerated?” 

Fenn Rau swallowed, eyeing Talan carefully as he edged around him and headed up towards the cockpit. 

“No, I can get you there no problem. Talan … we all thought you were dead.” 

Talan snorted and parked his chair by a viewport, resting his chin on his hand as he watched the ground below vanish once they took off and headed up and out of Concord Dawn’s atmosphere. 

“Heh … there’s a lot of that going around right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; hope y'all liked it! Please don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what y'all think! X3


End file.
